


Scenes From a Gotham Romance

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Lactation Kink, Mentions of past Bruce/Dick, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 23,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce finally asks Selina to marry him.  What follows are snapshots of their new life together.





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent, but I swore I would finish it, and this is proof I did. Some scenes are pulled from the comics, but most aren’t.

They were chasing each other across the rooftops, Bat versus Cat. Sometimes Selina led the chase, sometimes Bruce. They hadn’t done this in a long time. No crime fighting, just play. It made her feel like the old times when they’d flirt while they chased each other. It made her sentimental, and that wasn’t a common feeling for her.

Bruce stopped ahead on a rooftop and Selina pulled up short. He was waiting for her. If it hadn’t been for the rain, she would have unzipped her suit a little just to tease him, but it was far too cold out tonight for that.

She leaped across the building, landing behind him. He wasn’t watching her, just waiting. She walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Cat got your tongue?” she asked.

He turned around and kissed her.

She wasn’t expecting that, but she let herself fall into the kiss.

Bruce pulled away. “Selina. We’ve been through so much over the years. So many things have happened to both of us.”

“Near death experiences, you mean?” she asked, with a smirk.

“Those. And we’ve changed. We’ve grown.” He pulled something from his belt. “We’re getting older. I’m realizing how much I can’t do this alone.”

“You have your kids.”

“It’s not just them,” he said. “I don’t want to keep doing this alone. Living alone.” He dropped to one knee. Selina took a step back.

He held out a ring box and opened it.

“This is the diamond you stole when we first met,” he said. “I bought it and had it put into this setting. Selina.” He pulled off his cowl, looking her in the eyes as the rain came down on them.

“Marry me.”

Selina was shocked, frozen. She didn’t have any words. She had never expected this, not really, not even in her wildest dreams. And yet, she found herself pulling off her glove.

“Bruce.”

She held out her hand. He pulled out the ring and slipped it onto her finger.

“Eternity,” he said.

“What?”

“It says it on the band. On the inside. Because that’s how long I want to be with you, Selina.”

She still didn’t know what to say; she’d never been this lost for words before. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him, letting him pull her into a kiss. He wrapped his cape around her, and they stayed there, holding each other, until the rain let up.


	2. Aftermath

Selina rode with Bruce back to the manor after that patrol, twisting and testing the ring for its fit. It fit perfectly and she wondered when Bruce had measured her finger. Probably some time when she’d been asleep. He would.

She lingered behind while he debriefed the kids, running through their patrol with each one of them staying at the manor. She worked out on the bars while Bruce finished his report, then followed him to the showers. She stood at the entrance, watching him strip out of his suit.

He was halfway out of his pants when he noticed her. He raised an eyebrow.

“Enjoying the show?”

She nodded, smiling.

“Are you going to join me?”

She shook her head.

“All right.”

He put his clothes aside and turned on the shower. She watched him for a few minutes before taking off her suit, dropping it on the ground, and joining him.

“You decided to come anyway?”

Selina shrugged. “I like the company. Better to shower with a friend.”

“How about a fiancé?” Bruce asked, pulling her close.

“I like that even better.”

They soaped each other up, kissing intermittently as they did, teasing each other as they washed up. Selina stroked Bruce's cock to hardness, while he soaped up her breasts.

“We should take this to bed,” Bruce said.

“We could do it right here,” she countered. “We're already nice and wet.”

Bruce pulled her close, his erection pressed against her belly. “Anything you want, darling.”

Selina purred. “I suppose if we take this to bed, it would stop us from slipping. I'm not feeling that dangerous tonight.”

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“Then let's dry off.”

There were clothes laid out for them when they came out, and they dressed quickly before hurrying upstairs to bed. Selina stripped as soon as they were inside, Bruce following her once the door was locked.

“You're eager,” he said.

“It's not every night you get engaged,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“We'll have to be careful,” he said, holding her waist. “Batman and Catwoman are engaged.”

Selina wrinkled her nose. “What about us?”

“It'll have to be a secret. You're known. If people know you're married to Batman and Bruce Wayne--”

“What if I just want to marry Bruce Wayne?” she asked.

Bruce blinked. “I… I don't know.”

“Bruce. I know the Bat comes with you, but I want *you*. And everything that entails. But I don't want to be your secret.”

Bruce frowned. “I don't know how to be…. I mean, I don't know if that's a good idea.”

“I mean it. I'm not going to be the secret wife. If I'm going to be married, let it be public.”

Bruce kissed her. “Let me think about it. Please.”

“OK. But don't be surprised if I think about it, too,” she said.

Bruce nodded. “I won't give you too much to think about. Just let me figure this out.”

Selina rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “All right. You figure it out. I'll be here.”

Bruce rubbed her back and Selina closed her eyes. She ran her thumb over her ring, twisting it on her finger.

“This is all so much, Bruce,” she said. “I don't know if I've really got my head around it yet.”

He smiled down at her. “I know. This… This isn't my first time, but it is the first time that I think it'll last.”

“What do you think your kids will think of it?”

“I'm not sure. But it's my decision.” He laid his head atop hers. “With everything that's happened in the past year, I think we deserve some happiness.”

“Oh, Bruce. You're a romantic.” She looked up at him and leaned up for a kiss. He held her tight.

“I try.”

Bruce was hard against her, and she dropped her hand down to stroke him, her nails lightly grazing over the skin of his cock. He growled into her mouth and she laughed. He picked her up, tossing her onto the bed.

“Now who’s eager?” she asked.

Bruce grinned. He climbed onto the bed after her and kissed a trail down her belly to between her legs. She hooked one leg over his shoulder. He breathed in the scent of her, and dipped his tongue down to her clit. She rocked her hips up to meet him as he tongued her up and down. Selina moaned and arched her back off the bed, the leg over his shoulder pulling him closer.

“You’re right,” he said against her. “We should have done this in the shower.”

She laughed and reached down to run her fingers through his hair. “And watch me slip, fall, and break a hip? I don’t think so.”

“Suit yourself,” he said, sucking on her. She gasped and threw her head back, a strangled moan clawing its way out of her throat.

Bruce rose, his mouth covered in her wetness, and licked his lips. “You taste divine.”

Selina reached out for him. “Come here,” she said. “I need you.”

He lined up his cock and entered her swiftly, making her moan at the sudden fullness of him.

“Does it feel different?” he asked. “Being engaged?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. He hiked up her hips to meet his.

“It does,” she said. “It almost feels like being married already.”

“I should’ve asked you years ago,” he said.

She shook her head. “I wouldn’t have said yes years ago. But now—nn—you have my heart.”

He kissed her. “And you have mine.”

They made slow love, taking in each other as they did. When they were finished, they laid curled up together, listening to each other’s breathing.

“It means Batman can’t be married,” Bruce said into the quiet of the room.

“That’s all right, isn’t it? Catwoman and Batman can still be flirtatious.”

“What about you?” he asked. “You can’t keep stealing.”

She wrinkled her nose at him. “Why not? It’ll make you chase me.”

“And what will I do with you?”

Selina smiled and kissed his jawline. “I have a few ideas.”

“Up for another round already?”

“I’m always ready for you.”

He pulled her on top of him. “And I you.”

“What will we do to announce it?” she asked.

“How do you mean?”

“To your family.”

“Oh.” Bruce frowned. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“I think they’ll take it all right,” she said. “Except for Damian.”

“Hmm. Damian could be a problem. I think sometimes he still hopes for Talia and me to reconcile.”

“As long as he doesn’t call me a harlot again, I think I’ll be fine,” she said.

“Did he call you that?”

“Yes. When you were gone. I think he didn’t like me flirting with Dick.” She brushed hair from his forehead. “But that’s just what I do.”

“That would upset him. He’s fiercely protective of Dick.”

“And of you.”

“Yes.”

“We’ll have a talk,” she said. “Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?”

“I can handle an eleven year old.”

“He’s not just any eleven-year-old.”

“You doubt my skills?”

“I know my son.”

Selina laughed and rested her head over his heart. “I think this is going to be good.”

“So do I, Selina. So do I.”


	3. Announcement

The children were gathered in the Cave, eyeing each other nervously. It was rarely good news when Bruce called for all of them to be together. Whatever announcement he had, they were preparing for the worst.

Bruce came down the stairs from the house, not yet in his suit. Behind him followed Selina Kyle.

Damian was up on his feet immediately. “Father! What is the meaning of this? Was Kyle staying here with you?”

“Yes. And she’ll be staying here from now on,” Bruce said. He reached back and took Selina’s hand. “We’re engaged.”

Jason let out a whistle. “About damn time.”

Dick beamed. “When did this happen?”

“Last patrol,” Bruce said. “I wanted to tell you all.”

Damian was turning red. “Father, what do you mean engaged? Do you mean you’re going to marry her?”

“That’s the plan, kid,” Selina said.

“But she’s a thief!”

“She’ll— We’ve already discussed that,” Bruce said.

“Your mom’s a supervillain,” Jason muttered.

Tim raised a hand.

“Yes, Tim?” Bruce asked.

“Who’s getting married?” Tim asked. “Batman and Catwoman or Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle?”

“Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle,” Bruce said. “We’ve also discussed that.”

“Wow,” Tim said. “So, how is that going to work?”

“We’re working on it.”

“Well, I, for one, think it’s great,” Dick said. “And, like Jason said, about time.”

“Cassandra?” Bruce asked.

She smiled. “I think it’s good.”

“Thank you, Cass.”

“Has anyone told Alfred yet?” Dick asked.

Awkward silence filled the Cave.

“OK, never mind, then.”

“We’re getting to that,” Bruce said. Selina rolled her eyes.

Damian was furious. “Well, if that’s all then, Grayson and I have patrol to do.” He turned on his heel and stomped towards his bike. “Come, Grayson!”

Dick looked between Bruce and Damian, shrugged sympathetically, and followed Robin out.

“He’ll come around to it,” Selina said, touching Bruce’s shoulder. “At least he didn’t call me a harlot.”

“That is a distinct improvement.”


	4. Feeling Each Other Out

Selina stood on one of the many balconies of Wayne Manor, resting her cocktail on the railing. The grounds were expansive, stretching almost as far as she could see, the faraway tree line marking the end of the property. And it was hers now, or it would be very soon. It was everything she'd wanted when she started out, but now that it was almost here, she felt trepidation. There was more responsibility than she wanted, yet she was also more ready to handle it than she'd ever been before.

She took a long drink and sighed.

The door slid open behind her.

“Kyle.”

Damian came up beside her.

“Damian.”

“I saw you out here. You looked like you needed company. As a gentlemen, it is my duty to entertain you.”

Selina smiled out of one corner of her mouth. “That's very kind of you.”

“What were you doing?”

“Thinking.”

“About not marrying Father? It might be for the best. You don't want to give him another heir.”

“No, I don't. But that's none of your business.”

“A second heir is my business,” Damian said. “Still, as the first-born, I would inherit.”

Selina looked sideways at him. “Your mom sure did a number on you, didn't she?”

Damian tutted. “What do you bring to Father that Mother couldn't?”

“Happiness,” she said, icily.

Damian frowned. “I think I don't like you.”

“That's not my problem,” she said, taking another drink.

“And I'm not calling you Mother.”

“Thank god for small favors. I'm not a mom-type.”

They stood in silence for a few minutes, both of them staring unseeing at the gardens.

“I'm marrying your father because I…. I love him.”

Damian looked up at her. “Grayson is so very different from you. Yet Father loves you both.”

“He loves you all. It's just a different kind of love.”

“You're not open about your love. Neither am I.”

“Hazards of life,” Selina said.

“Yes.” Damian sighed, world-weary.

Selina raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

“Father has been very open about his love for you. It's unusual.”

“When men of a certain age fall in love, they fall hard.”

“Yes. Very hard, it seems.” Damian eyed her drink. “What's in that?”

“Vermouth and gin. It's called a martini.”

Damian nodded. “I've had champagne before. I do well with alcoholic beverages.”

Selina smirked. “Oh, do you?” She held out her glass. “Want a sip?”

His eyes lit up. “But we don't need to tell Father, right?”

“No. This is just between us.”

Damian nodded and took the glass, taking a tentative sip. He managed to swallow it and pass back the glass, though he made a face at the taste.

“It's different.”

Selina smiled and finished her drink. “It's an acquired taste. You've got years to acquire it.”

“Perhaps I'll be like Father and not drink at all.” He stuck out his tongue, as if trying to rid himself of the taste.

She laughed. “That's probably best for now.”

Damian frowned, but took his ribbing gamely. “You tease, like Grayson.”

“You compare me to Dick a lot. Why?”

He shrugged. “He's the only one I've known who loves Father the way you do.”

Selina looked out to the garden. “Yes, he does.”

Damian cocked his head. “Does this make you question if you'll marry Father? Grayson can't give him an heir either.”

“There's more to marriage than children,” Selina said. “A lot more. That's what I'm worried about.”

Damian was quiet a moment. “I've come to realize that Mother isn't going to marry Father. That she'll never live with us.”

Selina watched him, his little face so solemn. “It still hurts, doesn't it?”

He nodded. “But I must be strong for Father. He depends on me, you know.”

“I'm sure he does.” She knelt down beside him to look him in the eyes. “You're a strong boy. And I know Bruce is proud to have you for a son.”

Damian met her gaze. “And Father does well knowing you. You make him happy.”

“I aim to,” Selina said.

Damian nodded. “I must leave now. I hope you've enjoyed my company. I must make sure lunch is ready. Grayson tends to steal food.”

Selina stood and smiled. “I have enjoyed it. Thank you, Damian.”

“Goodbye, Kyle.”

He turned around and headed back inside, shutting the door behind him. Selina turned back to the grounds with a sigh. The door slid open again.

“Come back so soon?” Selina asked.

Strong arms wrapped around her. “A little bird told me you were out here.”

She leaned into him. “He thought I looked like I needed company. Do you think so, too?”

Bruce kissed the top of her head. “You do. And I'd like to be the one who keeps you company.”

“You may.”

“And don't give Damian any more booze. He doesn't need to start that early.”

She smiled. “It was one sip. He didn't like it. He'll be a teetotaler like you.”

“Good. He's only a child.”

“You act like I was corrupting him.”

Bruce breathed in her hair. “Like you've corrupted me?”

“I've done no such thing.”

He hummed softly. “Are you nervous?”

“About what?”

“The wedding.”

She looked out to the tree line. “Yes. I'm not sure I'm good enough for this.”

“You are. You will be.” He chuckled. “I'm nervous, too.”

Selina smiled. “Good. I'd hate to be the only one.”

“I hope Damian wasn't too rude,” he said.

“No. He was just concerned. He doesn't know what to make of me yet. I don't know what to make of him yet, either.”

“You'll get to know each other better soon.”

She turned around in his embrace. “As long as no one calls me mom, I'm fine.”

Bruce pulled her close. “That can be arranged.”

“Good.” She wrapped her around his neck. “Is it true we're missing lunch?”

“I'm afraid so,” he said. “But I'm hungry for other things right now.”

She laughed into his kiss. If he asked her now, she'd take her vows right then. This was what she wanted. The rest would come later.


	5. Coitus Interruptus

Bruce leaned on his arm, tracing a finger down between Selina's breasts. “You're not too tired, are you?”

She stretched herself. “For you? Never.” She touched his face. “Especially not now.”

Bruce hummed in delight. “Good. Because the things I want to do with you….”

Selina smiled, and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck. “And what do you have in that filthy mind of yours?”

Bruce leaned down to her breast and began sucking at her nipple. She hissed in pleasure, pressing his head closer to her. Bruce climbed on top of her, his erection swelling against her thigh. He switched to her other nipple, teasing it with lightly grazing teeth. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts up to him.

There was a slight scratching neither of them acknowledged, then suddenly the door opened.

“Father. I've come to report--”

Bruce pulled off of Selina and pulled up the blankets. “Damian.”

“Out,” Selina said, pointing towards the door.

“I have a report to make--”

“Out!”

“Damian, go back to bed,” Bruce said, his voice reaching Batman levels of growl. “Now.”

Damian sighed. “Grayson’s gone missing.”

“I don't care,” Selina said. “Get out.”

“I thought he might be with you again, Father.”

“Well, he's not,” Selina said.

Damian glared at her, turned on his heel, and slammed the door behind him.

Selina feel back onto the bed with a growl of frustration.

Bruce reached over to his end table and grabbed his comm. “Nightwing, are you out, over?”

Silence on the other end.

“He's probably snuck out to see someone,” Selina said.

“Nightwing. Respond.”

This time, the comm popped to life. “Nightwing here. Everything's OK.” He sounded like he was breathing heavily.

“Robin was looking for you.”

“Ah, yeah, I'm not home. Sorry?”

“Are you all right?”

“Fine. Perfect. Busy.”

Selina laughed. “Let him go before he gives himself an aneurysm.”

Bruce looked at her, confusion written on his face.

“He's busy,” she whispered, touching his thigh.

Bruce's eyes widened. “Nightwing, just call Robin before you...continue.”

“Will do. Nightwing out.”

Selina leaned back against the headboard, a slight smile in her lips. “Does your son do that often?”

“He's--You mean Damian? Sadly, yes. But I know I locked the door this time.”

Selina shook her head. “Like father, like son.”

Bruce frowned.

Selina laughed. “Think we won't be bothered anymore?”

“I don't think so,” Bruce said. Selina raked her nails down his chest. “Oh? Oh. You're not worried?”

“I like danger, remember?” she said.

“Well, then let's get dangerous.”


	6. Herding Cats

Selina gathered all her cats around her in her apartment, holding their food ready for them.

“Now, we’re going to be moving soon, into a big house. It’s already got a cat and a dog.”

Isis growled.

“Now, I know that’s not ideal,” Selina said. “But I won’t be here anymore. So we have to move. But you’ll all be all right, won’t you?”

The cats meowed at her and rubbed against her. She sat down in the middle of them and poured out their food.

“You’ll have plenty of places to hide and escape to, and there’s a large backyard for you to run around in. And plenty of people around to pet you when I’m not there.”

Hecate, one of her oldest cats, rubbed up against her, purring.

“You’ll be all right,” Selina said. “You’ll whip that dog into shape if he gives you any guff.”

Someone knocked on her door. She stood and moved to the peephole. It was Bruce.

“Hey, you,” she said, opening the door.

He held up a box. “I brought cat carriers. And the kids came to help, too.”

Selina smiled. “That’s sweet of you. Come in. They’re just eating now.”

Bruce brought in his carriers and set them down around the floor. He and Selina opened up the doors while Dick and the rest brought up carriers of their own. Soon, there were enough boxes for every cat.

“Now, I know you don’t like it, but you’ll have to go into the carriers once you’re done eating,” Selina said to the cats. “We’re going to be moving you all now, so you can get used to it over there.”

Some of the cats meowed in complaint. Hecate and Isis rubbed on Selina, as if telling her they would not be caged.

“All right, you’ll come with me,” she said.

Most of the cats went into their carriers with ease, though with some complaining. She only had to drop three of them into the boxes to get them inside. Hecate watched from her seat on the floor as Isis followed Selina around the apartment.

They started a line to the elevator, loading it up with cats before heading down to the waiting cars below. Selina scooped Hecate up and handed Isis to Bruce.

“We’ll move the rest of it tomorrow,” he said. “I thought you’d like the cats over first.”

“Yes,” she said. “Though they’ll need some things familiar. I’ll come back for some clothes and things.”

“That’s fine,” he said. “Unless you want to move completely today?”

“No. Give it a few days. Let me get acclimated.”

Hecate meowed in her arms and Selina scratched Hecate’s head. “Yes, and let you get acclimated, too.”


	7. Distractions

“How are you settling in?” Bruce asked Selina as he watched her unpack.

“It’s odd, living with someone again,” she said. She pulled out some clothes and headed for the closet. “It’s strange sharing a space again.”

“You could have your own room,” Bruce said. “If you want.”

“I don’t mind it,” she said. “I like this being our room.”

He smiled. “So do I.”

She was hanging up her dresses when Bruce crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

“You know you’re distracting me,” she said.

Bruce hummed into her neck. “That was my plan.”

“Well, it’s working.”

“Good.”

Selina dropped the rest of the dresses and turned around in his arms. “So what are your plans for moving me in?”

“We could always sweep the clothes off the bed and make passionate love.”

“Mmm, we could, at that,” she said. “What would your children think?”

“They know better than to interrupt.”

“What would your butler think?”

Bruce frowned. “Hopefully nothing about it.”

Selina smirked and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Help me finish with these clothes and then we’ll see about your passion.”


	8. Moving Day

Selina had already moved her cats to Wayne Manor. Her clothes, some of her furniture, and most of her belongings were all moved over. She looked around her empty apartment and sighed. It was like a part of her life was ending. No longer would she have the same independence she had fought for for so long. She felt collared, leashed, trapped.

Bruce said he would keep the lease for her, take it over so she always had an extra safe house, another place to stay in times when she couldn’t get home. Home. That’s what the manor would become now. She’d had so many places before, but this apartment had been home for so long. It had been hers, all hers, shared only when she allowed it.

Now it looked so bare. She turned away, taking a deep breath. She left the room and locked the door, dropping the key in her purse. One chapter of her life, closed. Another one set to open. What would it hold? What would she do with it? What could she do now? Could she still be herself?


	9. Bonding Over Cats

Selina unlocked the door to the manor—it still felt strange, unlocking the door as if she belonged there—and was immediately surrounded by cats rubbing against her legs. She walked a few steps into the foyer, then dropped to her knees among them. They purred, piling against her and on top of her. She pet them, as many as she could.

Alfred walked into the foyer. “Miss Selina,” he said.

She looked up at him. “Yes, Alfred?”

“Master Damian wishes to know where you are going to keep your cats.”

“Oh. Well, they’ll just... be around.”

“Will we be needing a cat door?”

“I think that would be wise,” she said.

“Very good, miss.” He bowed and left the room.

She smiled down at the cats. “I think you’ve just gotten me in trouble,” she said. They meowed back at her. “All right. Let’s see what kind of food we can scare up for you.”

Damian came down the stairs. “Kyle, what are you doing?”

She stopped, a herd of cats surrounding her. “I’m getting dinner for my cats.”

Damian stared down at her. “I have a cat. I named him Alfred, after Pennyworth. He looks similar.”

She smiled. “That’s a good name for a cat. Makes him respectable.”

“Yes, he’s a very respectable cat,” he said. “He doesn’t have hairballs or chase after the bats. He’s rather a lazy cat.”

“Cats will do that. They sleep a lot.”

“I would get much more done if I were a cat,” Damian said.

“Would you like to be a cat?”

“That would be silly. I can’t be a cat,” he said. After a moment, he added, “Yes, I think I would like to be a cat. Cats don’t answer to masters the way dogs do.”

“Very wise,” Selina said.

“Have you named all your cats?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said. “Would you like me to introduce you to them while they eat?”

“Yes. I would like that.” He came down the stairs. “May I carry one?”

“Let’s see.” She looked around at her mewling cats and picked up one. “This is Hecate. She’s old, and she’s very calm. She was one of the first cats I trained to help me.”

“To help you steal, you mean?”

“Yes.”

He held Hecate tight, petting her as they walked. “You shouldn’t have got her involved with stealing. She’s a good cat.”

Selina smiled. “Yes, she is.”


	10. Going Straight

Selina found herself out in Gotham not out to steal anything. She was out to get some fresh air, to get away from the Manor and the Cave. But mostly, to get away from being good. She headed out to her old neighborhood, knowing the kind of crime she would find out there. Mostly hold-ups and attempted rapes. She’d do good stopping those.

The streets were just as badly lit as they had been when she was a kid growing up here. This part of Gotham somehow never seemed to get the funding the rest of the city got. When Gotham got any, at any rate. She stopped three muggings and an assault on her first pass through, and it was barely ten p.m. Frustrated and antsy, she followed a group of teenagers down to a convenience store they tried to rob. She was having none of it.

“Isn’t it past your boys’ bedtime?” she said, landing in front of the two blocking the door.

“Whoa, Catwoman! Came to play?”

She smiled and put a hand on her whip. “Boys your age shouldn’t play grown up games. You’re likely to get hurt.”

“Like you’re so old,” the other said. “C’mon, Catwoman. We’ll split it with you for a taste of your pussy.”

“Not this kitty, boys,” she said. She snapped her whip, cracking it against the wrists of the two guards. “Now, move aside so mama can stop this show.”

She went into the store where three more teenagers were holding up the clerks.

“Now, that’s no way to behave, children,” she said, her whip cracking.

The leader turned his gun on her. “Aw, man, it’s Catwoman! I didn’t know you were hitting up this joint.”

“You’re in my turf, kitten,” she said.

“You don’t want this. This is penny ante!” he said. “So just walk outta here and let us finish.”

“Not tonight, boys. Haven’t you heard? I’m going straight now.” She flicked her whip and snapped the gun out of his hand. “Why don’t you run along back home?”

“Not a chance,” said another one as the leader clutched his hand.

“You’re gonna pay for that!” he yelled. “Get her.”

Selina cracked her whip at the other two, knocking the guns from their hands. The doors opened behind her and she pivoted around with a kick to the face of the boy running in at her. She dropped to the ground, taking out the legs of the other one coming through the door.

She flicked her whip at the leader of the gang, catching him across the face. The two behind him rushed her. One caught her around the stomach as she stood, but she dug her claws into the other, leaving bloody marks down his face. She smashed back into the electric doors, forcing them open. She used her fall to flip over the teenager who grabbed her, sending him diving into the pavement.

Selina righted herself and cracked her whip at them.

“Will you leave well enough alone, or does mommy need to teach you another lesson?”

The leader rushed out, his gun raised. “I won’t hesitate, bitch!”

A shadow dropped behind him. He froze. Slowly, he turned his head to see who was there.

“Batman!”

“Drop it,” Batman growled. The boy dropped his gun and backed away. “Run.”

The five boys ran away.

“You shouldn’t have taken them on by yourself,” he said.

“I had everything under control,” Selina said.

“You could’ve been shot.” He stepped forward, towering over her. “You could’ve been killed.”

“But I wasn’t.”

He took her hand. “Selina.”

“I’m all right.”

“Let me make you a new suit. One that’s armored.”

“I can’t move in armor.”

“I’ll make it movable. Like Nightwing’s.”

“Just don’t give me stripes and we have a deal.”

He kissed her. “Now promise me you’ll stay out of trouble.”

“I wouldn’t be me if I did,” she said. She backed away and blew him a kiss, then turned around and ran away.


	11. Dress Shopping

She left in the middle of the night. Sneaking out of the manor wasn’t as easy as it looked, but she did it. She took one of the bikes into the city and parked it out of the way, hopping down into the sewers for the rest of her journey.

Selina made it to the dress shop and set her plastique, blowing up the floor. She crept in. No alarm.

She kicked off her boots and began trying on dresses. One after another, she tried and discarded the dresses. Nothing really felt like *her*. She plopped back on a couch in her underwear and huffed in frustration. This was going to take forever.

After a few minutes, she got up again, heading over to the last rack of dresses. There was one she hadn’t seen before, a black and white affair, beautifully cut. She tried it on. It fit her to a T. She checked the price tag. $4,200. Disgusting, really.

She folded the dress carefully and slipped it into the bag she had brought. Then, suiting up again, she slipped out the way she came in. Careful to change out of her costume before she got in the manor, she climbed up the stairs from the Cave back to their bedroom.

Alfred was just coming around with breakfast on a tray. She put a finger to her lips and winked at him. He nodded. She slipped back into the room, stripped off her clothes, and climbed back into bed next to Bruce.

Bruce made a noise in his sleep and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled in close to him and closed her eyes. One part down on her wedding list. She relaxed into Bruce’s hold and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Bachelorette Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted as Do It For The Vines, but this is where it belongs in the storyline.
> 
> TW for dubcon.

Selina swung across Gotham, looking for action. The engagement ring weighed heavily on her finger and her mind, keeping her half-distracted by thoughts of impending marriage. She was nearly on top of a burglary in progress before she noticed it. Hoping to score a little bit for herself, she made her way down to the street.

Two hyenas immediately ran out from the broken shop windows and sprang towards her, yipping all the way.

Selina knelt down and pet them. “Hello, you two. I suppose your mother's around here somewhere then?”

“Kitty!”

Selina shook her head sharply at the sudden screech.

“Harley.”

Harley bounded out of the shop, her giant mallet in her hands.

“I hear someone's getting married soon!” she sing-songed.

“We haven't set a date,” Selina said, standing.

“And you were gonna go off and get married without seeing your best girls?” Harley shook her finger at Selina. “That's a bad kitty!”

“We're not doing anything formal,” she did.

“Did you have a bachelorette party?”

Selina looked sideways.

“And you didn't invite us?” Harley twirled her mallet. “That's really bad, Selina. We had a great party planned for you.”

“I appreciate that, Harls, I really do, but I--”

“I insist,” Harley said, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

“I ought to be going,” Selina said.

Harley sighed. “Guess we have to do this the hard way.”

She spun around, counting out, “One, two, three!” On three, she swung her mallet and clipped Selina on the head, knocking her to the ground.

When Selina awoke, she was lying in a garden she knew all too well.

“Ivy.”

Poison Ivy leaned over her, carried by a throne of plants.

“Good evening, Selina.”

“Is kitty awake?” Harley asked, bouncing over. “Hi, Selina!”

Selina winced at seeing her and tried to sit up. Vines held her limbs tight to the ground.

“Very nice, ladies, but do you think you could let me up?”

Harley shook her head. “Uh-uh! You'll just try to get away again. Besides, didn't I tell you that we had a party planned? Ivy, give her the good stuff.”

Ivy held out her hand and a flower heavy with pollen rose up to meet her. Harley came down and held Selina's head up.

“Breathe deep!”

Ivy blew on the flower and the pollen fell into Selina's face. She held her breath as the pollen landed on her cheeks. Harley poked her side sharply and Selina let out a yelp. She inhaled and felt a rush of blood flow through her.

“Ivy.”

“Yes, Selina?”

“What did you--?”

Ivy trailed a finger down Selina's breast to her nipple. Selina hissed and arched up, her body hungry for more.

“My gift to you,” Ivy said. “For all your pleasurable needs.”

Harley snorted some off of Selina's face and giggled. “And a little boost for me.”

Ivy wound a plant down to unzip Selina's suit. Selina writhed as it dragged against her skin. She shuddered as her suit was pulled open, exposing her to the humid air of Ivy’s garden fortress.

Harley bent down and licked Selina's breast. Selina moaned loudly.

“You like that, kitty?”

Selina flushed. “Nn, yes.”

“Good!” She sucked on Selina's nipple, making her groan and press up against Harley, pushing her breast up to her mouth.

Ivy let her leaves fall to the ground, baring herself as she stepped down and knelt by Selina.

“Let's give that nice mouth something to do.”

Selina opened her mouth obediently and Ivy sat over her. Selina mouthed at Ivy’s vulva, licking her from her clit to her hole. Ivy tasted sweet, like nectar, and some part of Selina that still functioned wondered if that was part of whatever transformation Ivy had gone through. Or maybe that's what Ivy wanted to taste like, so she did.

Harley had moved on from her breasts down to Selina's thighs, nipping at them playfully. She leaned forward and licked at Selina, spreading her wide with two fingers to get in deeper.

Ivy, meanwhile, rode Selina's face like a horse. She moaned as Selina, encouraged now by Harley, sucked on her clit, then ran her tongue down to play at her hole. Plants around Ivy grew and bloomed, vines growing thicker and longer as Ivy’s pleasure increased.

Harley stripped and came around to Ivy, kissing her as vines slid up around her body.

“Let's see how Batman compares to some of your tricks, huh, Red?”

Ivy stood and reached out her arms. Vines wrapped around her, spreading out from her hands into smaller shoots. Selina, her eyes glazed, watched them absently, wondering what this was building up to, and if it would do anything to help the fire in her groin.

Ivy knelt down beside Selina and let the vines slip off her one by one. Two wrapped around Selina's breasts, pulsing and squeezing them one after the other. Another snaked up her legs until it entered her, shoving itself in roughly. Selina gasped and a vine pushed its way into her mouth.

She gagged on the vine that pushed into her throat, pumping something that tasted like honey into her mouth. She tried to tell Ivy to take it out, but all that came out was muffled by the thick vine. The one currently pounding away at her pussy seemed to grow larger inside of her and soon she was moaning and writhing in her bonds. Harley and Ivy watched as Selina was spit-roasted, fondling each other. Ivy sent a small vine down to Selina's clit and another to sneak into her ass.

Selina moaned, high and wanton, thrashing in her effort to get more out of the vines. They filled her every hole and milked her tits like they expected something from them. Bound by the vines and her half-open suit, it was all she could do to move with the vines however they wanted her to. She looked to Ivy, her eyes blasted by the sex pollen, pleading for it to stop and for it to continue forever. Finally, it all became too much and she came with a strangled cry, choking on the vine down her throat. The vines shot their nectar into her, sweet and sticky, and she gulped it down hungrily.

The vines pulled out of her, leaving Selina open and debauched. Harley leaned over her.

“See? Wasn't that a better party?”

Selina just looked at her, panting, her eyes still glazed from the pollen.

“She enjoyed it,” Ivy said, kneeling down beside her. “Didn't you, Selina?”

Selina could only nod.

“That's a good girl.”

Selina's body felt heavy and her eyes grew weary. If she could just sleep, just for a minute, she'd be all right. Just a little sleep.

When she finally awoke, she found herself on a rooftop, her suit once again on and zipped. Beside her was a small bottle filled with pollen.

_To our favorite cat. For your wedding night._

Selina rubbed her eyes and groaned. She remembered exactly what had happened last night, and her body felt sore from it all. Still, she took the bottle, tucking it in a pocket as she made her way back to her apartment for some decent, non-drugged sleep.


	13. Eternity

Selina woke to a strong arm wrapped around her, and warm blankets surrounding her. She burrowed down into the covers and closer to Bruce. He shifted against her and she remembered last night. They'd both been so tired from patrol, they stripped and fell asleep within minutes, with only a perfunctory attempt at romance. It made her feel married already.

She squeezed Bruce's hand and closed her eyes again, willing sleep to come for another few hours. Within five minutes, however, she realized she was awake. She sighed, not wanting to get up just yet, not wanting to leave Bruce or the warm bed.

Bruce squeezed her hand, letting his fingers roam over her ring.

“G’morning,” he mumbled, slowly waking up.

“Morning,” she said, scooting back to him.

He groaned and moved to hold her with both arms, pulling her on top of him.

“Good morning, indeed,” he said as she squirmed on top of him.

“I like you like this,” she said. “You look good sleepy.”

Bruce chuckled as she ruffled his hair. “You look good always. I don't know how you do it.”

“Short hair works miracles for looking poised,” Selina said, her eyes smiling.

Bruce shook his head. “It's you. You're radiant.”

“Stop,” she said, kissing him. “It's you. You're very handsome like this.”

“No,” he said. “It's all you.”

Selina laughed. “You make me feel young. Just not quite so stupid. Just giddy.”

“You make me….” His expression grew serious. “You make me happy, Selina. I haven't been happy in a long time.”

Selina's breath caught in her throat. “Bruce….”

He cupped her head in his hand, meeting her eyes.

“I want you to be happy,” she said. “I don't know what that means for anything else, but I can't take that away from you.”

Bruce pulled her down and kissed her. She responded with a moan, rocking her hips on him. He ran a hand down to her ass, holding her steady as he thrust up to meet her. He grew hard beneath her, and she reached down to stroke him.

“Selina.”

“Bruce.”

He kissed along her neck. She moaned and moved up, angling her hips so she could guide him into her. She took it slow, rubbing him against her clit before guiding him back to her hole. Bruce pushed in impatiently, and Selina laughed and sank down on top of him. She felt full, his length filling her, still growing within her. Bruce reached up and massaged her breasts.

The blankets slipped off her shoulder, the sudden chill making her shudder. Her nipples hardened in the cool morning air. Bruce rubbed them with his thumbs, squeezing them until Selina hissed in pleasure. He pulled her down to him and rolled them over, hiking her hips up to meet his.

On her back, spread open for him, Selina looked even more beautiful. Bruce leaned over her, angling himself to thrust deep into her. Her breasts bounced as he pounded into her, picking up speed with each encouraging cry from Selina. She raked her nails across his chest, biting her bottom lip. He kissed her and her legs wrapped around him, holding him inside her.

He stopped moving, letting her breathe, enjoying the sensation of being buried within her. Selina panted, her nails digging into his shoulders, leaving little half-moons in their wake.

“Bruce.”

“Selina.”

He reached down and rubbed her clit, and her leg twitched. He mouthed at her cheek, moving to her neck as she bared it for him. He started moving again, short and shallow thrusts as he focused on her pleasure. Selina lolled her head side to side, making soft mewing noises. Bruce laughed low in his throat and stroked her vulva.

Selina came suddenly with a groan, her back arching up. Bruce panted in her ear, picking up speed until he came inside her, spilling himself deep within her.

Selina hummed in satisfaction, wrapping her arms around Bruce. Only after he softened did he pull out of her and roll them onto their sides, holding her tight the whole time. She curled up in his arms, and he pulled the blankets back up around them.

“You make me so happy, Selina.”

She cuddled closer. “You make me happy. You make me forget everything except us.”

“I like that,” he said. “Just the two of us. Just right now.”

“Right now,” she said, and looked at her ring. “Eternity.”

“Eternity,” he whispered.

They held each other until they both fell back to sleep.


	14. Thoughts

Selina looked at her naked self in Bruce's full length mirror. She was imagining changes in her body: her breasts swelling, her stomach growing, her hips widening. There would be more changes, ones she couldn't predict. It frightened her. She would be losing control of her body, giving it over to something else, something that needed her completely.

She'd avoided it so well before, taking care of any accidents before Bruce ever knew. She was independent and free. She had her cats to be maternal over. And Bruce's kids. She didn't need any of her own.

But as the wedding came nearer, the more she had been thinking about it. What would a child of her and Bruce's be like? Would it be another boy, in the long line of male Waynes? Or would she be lucky and have a girl? What if she had twins? God forbid she have any more. No, one, if any.

The bathroom door opened. Bruce stopped in the doorway.

“Selina?”

She turned to him, silent.

He stepped forward. “Selina?”

“What would you do if we had a child?” she asked.

Bruce came to her. “Is that what you're worrying about?”

She let him hold her, shivering slightly as his warmth pressed against her naked flesh.

“I was just thinking.”

“You don't have to do anything you don't want to,” he said. “It's all up to you.”

“I know,” she said. “That's what I've been thinking about.”

He rubbed her arms. “You don't have to make any decisions now.”

She finally turned into his embrace. “I want to get married. I've never felt it before, but it's coming up so soon and… I'm ready.”

He kissed her. “So am I.”

“I'm scared, too.”

“So am I,” he said. “We'll have each other.”

She wrapped her arms around him. “I wouldn't want anyone else but you.”

Bruce smiled into her hair. “It's always been you, Selina. Always.”

She looked at him skeptically. “And Talia?”

A shadow passed over his face. “That was a long time ago.”

“Only eleven years. That's not long to Damian.”

“It's long enough to me,” Bruce said. “We had…. What we had couldn't last. It never could have.”

“And we will?” Selina asked. “In eleven years, you won't regret it?”

“I regretted Talia years ago,” he said. “But I don't regret you. I never would.”

She smiled up at him and touched his face. “I don't think you will, at that.”

He leaned in to her touch. “Never.” He glanced down at her, a grin playing in his eyes. “Aren't you cold like that?”

“Chilled to the bone,” she said. “But ready.”

“For what?”

“That's my secret. For now.”

Bruce kissed her. “How about for bed?”

She hummed. “I think I'm ready for that, too.”


	15. Packing

“Do you have everything?” Bruce asked, looking over Selina's suitcases.

“Dress is in the big case, everyday clothes are in the other, everything except my toothbrush and deodorant is packed.” She turned to him proudly. “And I didn't need Alfred’s help to get it done.”

Bruce had the decency to look chagrined. “I've found it's just better to stay out of his way.”

“Are the kids packed?”

“Alfred’s finished with them, except Dick. He keeps changing his mind about outfits.”

Selina laughed. Bruce walked to her.

“You look relaxed. I'm glad.”

“I'll be a bundle of nerves on the flight,” she said. She pressed her hand to his chest, her engagement ring sparkling. “I'm ready to do this.”

“You're not mad about not doing it in Gotham?”

“It was my idea, remember?” she teased. “Anonymous town, anonymous wedding. We'll deal with the paparazzi later.”

“That sounds much better.”

She laughed again and hugged him. “Besides, it'll be like a honeymoon. Just with the whole family.”

“They'll be busy,” he said. “Besides, we can always lock them out.”

“Damian won't like that.”

“Hell just have to learn.”

She smiled up at him. “Careful. I think my parenting style is rubbing off on you.”

He grinned at her. “It's a good style.”

From the hall came Alfred’s voice. “Master Dick, if you don't pick something right now, I will pick them for you!”

“Someone's in trouble,” Selina said.

“He's always been difficult,” Bruce said with a sigh.

“He's fashionable. That takes more work.”

“Have you seen some of his fashion choices?”

“I have, and he still gets the label.”

Someone knocked on the door.

“Miss Selina, are you finished with your bags?”

“Yes, Alfred, thanks.” She parted from Bruce and grabbed her suitcases.

“Did you pack your suit?” Bruce asked quietly.

“I thought this was supposed to be a holiday.”

“I wasn't thinking about work.”

She gave him a sideways smile. “Well, you're lucky I did, indeed.”

He smiled and straightened, letting her reach Alfred and the door. Alfred easily carried them downstairs. Dick came out of his room once Alfred was out of earshot.

“Did you hear Alfred threatened me?”

“Did you finally settle on clothes?” Bruce asked, giving Dick a serious look.

Dick rolled his eyes. “Yes, I did. And I'm only bringing a few things, so you don't have to worry about a million costume changes.”

“Thank heaven for small favors,” Bruce said. Dick wrinkled his nose at him.

“Are we working there?” Dick asked.

Bruce shook his head. “Too unfamiliar, not enough dense buildings.”

Dick shrugged. “I hear with all the costumed people out now, we'd blend in just fine.”

“Different city, different laws. No need to get in trouble.” He paused. “Make sure the others know, too. Especially Jason and Damian.”

Dick saluted him. “Will do!”

Bruce turned back to Selina, who raised an eyebrow. “You're bringing yours,” she said once Dick was gone.

“It's an old costume. Not one I'd use now.”

“Well, then I guess since we're packed, we better get out of the way. Anything the family ought to know?”

“Nothing that warrants a family meeting.” He frowned. “Unless they haven't worked out rooms yet. Alfred has his own studio. Dick and Damian are in their own room, Tim and Jason and Cass are sharing a room. Maybe I should get Cass her own room.”

“Ask her,” Selina said. “She might prefer being around others.”

“I'll go do that.”

Selina watched him head down the hall and shook her head. “Who knew you were all such a hassle?”

“I did,” Dick said, coming up the stairs. “But nobody asked me.”

“Nobody did, at that,” she said.

Dick clutched his chest. “You wound me.”

Selina smiled and pushed his shoulder. “Are you bringing your suit?”

“Don't tell Bruce,” Dick said. “But I might be meeting someone there, so. I need some kind of excuse.”

“Stay safe,” she said.

“Safety's my middle name,” he said. “You stay safe, unless you're not into that anymore.”

She gave him a light shove. “What you don't need to know.”

Dick held up his hands, laughing. “Ask a silly question….”

Bruce returned. “Cass says she's fine sharing with the boys.”

“Speaking of safety,” Dick said, “I have to see a man about a dog. Excuse me.”

He headed down the hall and Bruce frowned. “Safety?”

Selina shook her head. “Don't worry about it.”

“I worry about everything.”

She kissed him. “Tonight you don't have to. Trust that everything will be fine.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.” She kissed him again. “And I do.”


	16. Wedding

The chapel was clean for Las Vegas, and the minister was waiting for them inside. They had made a reservation, unlike so many elopers, and therefore had no wait.

The boys were all in their tuxedos and Cass was in her dress, and Selina looked radiant. He held her hand as they walked down the aisle together, equal in this new journey of theirs. Alfred stood by as Bruce's best man, and Cass stood as Selina's maid of honor. Damian carried their rings up with solemn dignity.

Bruce looked at Selina, his expression serious but lovestruck. Selina smiled at him, her eyes dancing.

Bruce cleared his throat. “Selina. I knew since the moment I met you that you would be special to me. Through all our years of being on the opposite sides, we've always shared so much.”

He took the ring from Damian.

“I want to share the rest of my life with you, whatever that might mean for us. You make me happy, happier than I've been in a long time. I swear, I'll do everything in my power to be a good husband to you. I love you.”

He slipped the ring on her finger beside her engagement ring.

Selina took a deep breath.

“Bruce. I knew from the moment you caught me, I'd never get rid of you. And no matter how many times I denied it, I never wanted to. I'm not a lot of things you deserve; I've never been a very good person. But you make me want to try and be better. I'll try to be as good as I can be, for you and for me, too.”

She looked up at him. “I love you.”

She took the ring from Damian and slipped it on Bruce's finger.

The officiate smiled at both of them. “Then by the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the--”

But Selina had already pulled Bruce into a deep kiss.

Dick led a cheer, whooping as they kissed. Damian looked away sheepishly and a little sadly. Tim and Cass clapped for them, and even Jason smiled and joined in.

When they finally broke apart, it was clear Bruce and Selina had eyes only for each other. It took gentle pressure from Alfred to remind them where they were.

Pictures were taken, bouquets were thrown--Dick caught it--and finally they pulled back into the limousine that bright them there. Dick popped open a bottle of champagne.

“A toast for the newlyweds! May their happiness grow like the Gotham City skyline.”

“In spurts and stops?” Jason teased.

“I hate you,” Dick said, with no meanness to it.

Selina clinked her glass with Bruce's. “To us,” she said.

“To us,” Bruce said, clinking his back.

“So,” Jason said, after they had drank down their glasses. “Where to now?”

“Let's make a night of it,” Selina said. “Let's see what kind of free things we can get for being just married.”


	17. Media

It was all over the headlines when they got back.

_Bruce Wayne’s Secret Vegas Marriage to Cat Burglar Selina Kyle!_

They got off the plane to a swarm of reporters and photographers. Bruce had his usual Brucie smile on. Selina kept her hand clasped in his as they made their way towards the waiting limousine. Questions were yelled at them as they made their way across the tarmac, the family rushing behind them.

“Mr. Wayne! Why did you decide on Vegas for your wedding?”

“Were you afraid Gotham wouldn’t approve?”

“Did you fear attack from the villains of Gotham?”

“Mrs. Wayne, please look this way!”

“Mr. Wayne, what are you doing for the reception?”

Bruce ushered Selina into the limo and turned towards the reporters.

“I have no comment for now. We just want to get back home and relax after our trip. Thank you.”

He let the kids get in first, then climbed in after them. The doors shut, and only a muffled roar could be heard from inside the car.

“Well, that was an ordeal,” Selina said.

“That’s what’s going to happen when you married Bruce Wayne,” he said.

She kissed his cheek. “I wouldn’t have it another way.”

“What are you doing for a reception, B?” Dick asked. “I mean, someone’s going to throw a party to meet you two, so it might as well be you.”

“That is true,” Bruce mused. “We could schedule it for two weeks from now. That would give us time to plan and keep it current.”

“And we’ll be there in case anybody uninvited decides to show up,” Dick said, looking at the rest of the family. “Right, gang?”

“Sure, I’ll wear my formal helmet,” Jason said.

“Would two weeks be enough time for you?” Bruce asked Selina.

She nodded. “I think I’ll be comfortably settled by then.”


	18. Reception

The day of the reception came with a bang. The reception was being held at Wayne Manor (the door to the study locked and triple locked against drunken invaders) and the guests were piling in in groups and pairs. They’d put Dick in charge of the music, something Bruce was coming to regret, considering how many incredibly poppy songs he had chosen. They were upbeat and perky, and they made Selina laugh, or maybe it was Bruce’s reaction that made her laugh. Still, if Selina didn’t complain, Bruce wouldn’t, at least not out loud.

Gifts and cards were piling up on the table set out for them, stacked awkwardly among each other. Every now and again, Tim would go over and rearrange the table, making room or just restacking the boxes into some semblance of order.

Bruce and Selina were in the middle of the crowd, greeting everyone as they came in. Bruce was handling most of the small talk, which suited Selina fine. The upper echelons of Gotham had never quite accepted her as one of their own, and they were doing their best now to try and make amends. After all, she had married Gotham’s favorite son. Several of Bruce’s ex-girlfriends and ex-flirts were there, giving Selina a wide berth as they came through. Most people were here to gawk at the new couple and enjoy the rare party at the manor.

An odd couple walked in through the doors. The man was dressed in a tux, with an obviously fake moustache and dark sunglasses. The woman beside him was a bright blonde, wearing a lovely red dress. The made their way to the gift table, leaving a purple and green wrapped box on the table. Jason watched them from the stairs, and excused himself from the conversation he was only half listening to.

“We’ve come to see the new couple,” the man said, reaching Bruce and Selina.

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” Bruce said, suspicious.

“My name is Joseph, and this is Columbine.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Selina said, gripping Columbine’s hand tightly. Columbine squeaked.

“Please, make yourselves comfortable,” Bruce said. “And have something to eat.”

“Sounds splendid,” Joseph said. He ushered Columbine away.

Selina sighed. “Please tell one of the boys to check the gifts.”

Bruce looked over at the table, watching Jason remove a present. “I think they’ve got it.”

“Thank goodness,” she said. “Who else can we expect?”

More guests piled in, all of them wanting their turn to talk to the newlyweds. Selina thought she spotted Harvey Dent drop off a gift before getting swept away in the crowd. From Dick’s spot at the music, he noticed a tall, thin man drop off a small present before making his way back out the door. A courier was let in piled high with gifts, which Tim helped him unload, checking the tags as he did. Presents were moved off the table and taken away by Jason and Cass. Damian roamed the party, on the lookout for anyone who didn’t belong there.

As the Gothamites began to leave, members of the League began to show up. Oliver and Dinah greeted Selina and Bruce warmly, as did Clark and Lois, and Diana. Hal arrived in uniform, brought by Barry, who only stayed a few minutes. Bruce began to relax as more and more Leaguers entered and the Gotham social set said their goodbyes. He even greeted Zatanna with a kiss on the cheek. Laughter began to replace the drone of small talk and Selina relaxed, leaning into Bruce as they talked to people.

The kids came out after doing their work, joining the League members in enjoying the party. Dick changed the music from background to dance music, and the crowd parted for Selina and Bruce’s first dance. Soon, the ballroom was packed with dancers.

The party lasted well into the night. It was only when a report came in about a fire in Gotham did the guests dissipate. Clark promised the League would look after Gotham tonight, to let Bruce actually enjoy himself for once. Bruce and Selina waved everyone out. Once the doors were shut, Selina leaned against them and sighed, letting herself slump.

“Tired?” Bruce asked.

“Exhausted.” She looked over at the gift table. “I suppose we should do something about those.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Hey, Bruce?” Dick called. “Jason’s got some down in the Cave that I think you should look at now.”

Bruce and Selina looked at each other. “All right. We’ll be there.”

“I can’t believe Joker had the audacity to show up here,” Selina said. “And with Harley. I really thought she wasn’t with him anymore.”

“I’m just glad he didn’t start something,” Bruce said. “Not for lack of trying, I’m sure.”

Dick followed behind them. “Oh man, you should’ve let one of us know. We could’ve watched him for you.”

“It’s all right, Dick,” Bruce said. “I think Damian was watching.”

The rest of the family was already down in the Cave, two piles of presents before them.

“This one is the dangerous pile,” Tim said, as soon as they were down. “And this is the safe pile. From what we can tell, the one from the Joker is set to trigger when you open it and spray Smilex. We’re testing the potency now.”

“Good work,” Bruce said.

“We didn’t see anything from Poison Ivy, but that—”

“I already got her present,” Selina said. Bruce looked at her. She shrugged. “It’s a vial of sex pollen.”

Bruce nodded slowly. “What are the rest?” he asked Tim.

“One’s something from Scarecrow, looks like one of his jack-o-lantern gas bombs. Killer Croc sent you a rock. Two-Face sent you a gun and a card.”

“What kind of gun?”

Tim looked to Jason.

“A .22.”

Bruce pressed his lips together and Dick whistled low. Tim looked confused, but carried on with the presents.

“The Ventriloquist sent Selina a puppet of Batman. We’re scanning it now to make sure there’s nothing extra in it. And Mad Hatter send an entire tea set. Looks like really nice china. Oh, and Penguin sent a, uh, live Galapagos penguin.”

Damian looked up from where he was currently playing with the penguin. “His name is Tux.”

Bruce closed his eyes. Selina laughed, hiding it behind her hand.

“Anything else?” Bruce asked.

Tim shook his head. “We’re still going through some of them. Baby Doll gave a blu-ray set of her old show. And Roxy Rocket sent a pack of, um, well…” He held up the basket. It was full of different colored and flavored condoms, lubes, and underwear.

Selina bit back a smile as Bruce sighed. Tim set down the basket tentatively. “Otherwise, the rest are upstairs. We didn’t see any others from supervillains, so that bodes well.”

Bruce yawned, then looked surprised that he had. Selina touched his arm.

“I think that’s a sign someone needs to go to bed.”

“We ought to patrol,” he said.

“You heard what the League said. They’d take care of it. Besides, the party was exhausting.”

Bruce yawned again. “Well, maybe a quick rest.”

“That’s the spirit,” she said, kissing his cheek. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

“We’ll finish scanning the presents,” Tim said.

“And we’ll manage patrol, OK?” Dick said. “Just rest, Bruce. Batman can take a day off.”

Bruce grumbled something about crime never taking a day off, but let Selina lead him upstairs back to the manor.

Dick laughed and turned to the rest of his siblings. “Come on, gang. We’ve got patrol to do.”


	19. Thoughts Part 2

They had been married two months when Selina started to really think about children. She had never been a big fan of them and, as a rule, she had never wanted one. But the closer she got to Bruce, the more she had begun wanting one. She wanted more of Bruce, more of the two of them.

Selina groaned and laid out on their large bed, one hand on her belly. How big would she grow? How would she balance being a mother with being herself? She had never been one of those women who dreams of being a mom above anything else. Being free was more important to her, not being tied down.

But would this tie her down, or anchor her? She tried to picture herself as a mother here in the manor. She imagined a daughter running through the manor, Selina running after her, picking her up and cuddling her. It made her heart ache. A daughter of Bruce's and hers would be beautiful and adored.

The more she thought about her, the more Selina wanted it to be real. She'd talk to Bruce about it and see what he thought. There were already so many of his kids in the house. Damian would have a fit. And she'd said she didn't want to be a mom. But now, now she didn't know.

She would give it some more thought and talk to Bruce. That would help her understand.


	20. The Talk

“Bruce?” she asked one morning while they were still in bed.

“Hmm?” He opened an eye. “What is it?”

“Have you ever thought about having another child?”

He closed his eye. “I haven’t given it much thought.”

She sat up and leaned against the headboard, propping her pillow behind her.

“Bruce.”

Bruce slowly opened both eyes. “Yes?”

“What would you do if we had a baby?”

“I don’t know.” He closed his eyes again. She watched him sleep. He opened his eyes again, fully seeing the room this time.

“Selina?”

“Yes, Bruce?”

“…Are you pregnant?”

“No. Not yet.”

He sat up. “What you’re asking… Are you asking me—”

“I just want to know your feelings on the matter,” she said.

He pulled her to him. “I would love to have a child with you. I just didn’t think you wanted to.”

“I don’t know,” she said. “On one hand I don’t, but on the other…” She rested her head on his shoulder. “I want more of you. Is that wrong?”

“No. I don’t think so.”

“Would it be too dangerous, who we are, trying to raise a child?”

“Maybe. But Talia raised Damian among assassins. We wouldn’t put a child through that.”

“No,” she said. “You’re a good dad. I don’t know how good a mother I could be. What if she turned out like me?”

“Intelligent, beautiful, and clever?” Bruce asked. “I couldn’t think of anything better.”

“You don’t know,” Selina said. “I was a terrible child. I’ve always been bad.”

“You’re not, Selina. You’ve never been a bad person. There’s a difference between doing bad things and being a bad person. I’ve learned that.”

She shook her head. “I had a dream about her.”

“About who?”

“Our daughter. What she might be like.”

“How was she?”

“…Perfect.”

Bruce kissed her temple. “Then I don’t think we have anything to worry about.”

“But it was just a dream.”

“Sometimes they come true,” he said. “Look at us.”

Selina couldn’t help a laugh. “Bruce Wayne, are you getting romantic on me?”

“You bring it out of me,” he said, smiling warmly at her.

She turned over and straddled him, pushing the blankets down behind her.

“You wouldn’t mind if we had a baby?”

“Mind? Selina, the thought of you with my baby…” He kissed her and whispered in her ear, “Really turns me on.”

“Oh, does it, now?” she asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

“It does.”

She rocked against him and his hands crept up to her hips. “It’ll take a while before I’m ready,” she said. “Will you wait for me?”

“As long as you need, Selina.”

She hummed happily and continued to grind on him, his bare cock growing hard between her legs. When she had teased him enough, she raised herself up and guided herself down onto his cock. She moaned as he filled her, riding him for all he was worth. They started slow, still sleepy after a long patrol, but their passion grew and soon she was riding him faster, bouncing up and down on his cock. His hands held her hips tight, guiding her as she moved. It didn’t take her long to finish, clenching around him as she came. He came into her, and she milked him dry.

She laid on his chest, his cock still inside her, softening. Bruce wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Selina started to laugh. “I have to pee.”

“That good, huh?”

She kissed his bare shoulder, still smiling. “Yes, you were.” She slipped off of him. “You always are.”


	21. Birth Control

It was around seven in the morning when Bruce and Selina finally headed to bed after a long patrol. As she stripped for bed, she glanced over at Bruce.

“I've stopped taking my birth control,” she said.

“Hn.”

She faced him, hands on her hips. “You didn't hear me at all.”

“Yes, I did,” he said automatically. “You said you're stopping your birth control.” He froze, mid-change.

Selina waited.

He turned, dropping his pants to the floor. “When?”

“Today. It means I'm going to bleed like crazy for a week, but then….”

He started at her. “But you could….”

“I know,” she said. She stepped closer to him. “I think I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be.” She touched his face. “And I'm selfish. I want more of you.”

Bruce held her. “Selina.”

“Is that all right with you?” she asked, looking up into his eyes.

His face softened. “Oh, Selina. The thought of you with my baby…. It's more than all right.”

He kissed her hard, and she raked her nails along the back of his neck, his length pressed against her and growing harder.

“It will take a little while before it's out of my system,” she said. “But that doesn't mean we can't try for now.”

Bruce growled into her hair and lifted her up. “Yes, mommy.”

Selina wrinkled her nose at him. “Maybe not yet, hmm?”

“Soon.”

She smiled. “You think highly of yourself, don't you?”

“I've had experience.”

She laughed and let him carry her to bed.


	22. Baby Talk

Bruce found Selina sitting up in bed pouring over her tablet.

“What are you looking up so intently?” he asked, undressing.

“Baby videos,” she said. “I'm trying to work up enthusiasm.”

He chuckled and climbed in next to her. “Is it working?”

“Not particularly. It's like I'm supposed to care, but I don't.” She pulled up one video. “This one's cute.”

Bruce watched it, wrapping an arm around her. “It is. You know, you don't have to do this.”

“It's now or never,” Selina said. “I think I'm enjoying the older children. They're more mobile.”

“Everyone says they grow up too fast,” Bruce said.

“I'll believe that when I see it,” she said. “I am ready, Bruce. I know it. I just...hope it feels differently when it happens.”

“You will,” he said. “Or you won't. But we'll be together through it.”


	23. Selfishness

Baby books. Pregnant women. Everything seemed to be reminding Selina about babies and children. She groaned and turned off the TV. Another story about children. It's like she couldn't escape it.

Selina looked down at her stomach, still relatively flat. Would it really be worth going through everything just to have a baby? And then she'd be stuck for years, raising it. Sure, she wouldn't be alone, but then who knew with their lives.

She flopped over on the couch, groaning. Everything seemed to be sending her messages but she wasn't sure. She still wasn't sure and yet she'd almost made up her mind. Why couldn't this be as easy a decision as it had been for the rest of her life? What had changed? Was it all really because of their marriage?

No, it was her. It was Bruce. It was a need, a desperate need she'd never felt before, to have something of him, something no one could take away from her. It was selfish. But maybe that was OK. Was it OK to be selfish about wanting a child? It felt selfish.

“I don't know,” she said aloud to the empty room. It made her feel a little better.


	24. It's a Fetus!

Selina hadn't bothered testing herself to see if she was pregnant. After too many false alarms, she gave up and decided to wait to see how she felt. It had been over a month since her last period, but she had never been regular enough to tell. It was only when she realized it had been going on three months, did she go to see Leslie.

“I wanted to get a real test done,” she said, sitting in Leslie’s clinic. “And I'm tired of peeing on sticks.”

Leslie smiled. “How are you doing, Selina? I mean, otherwise.”

“I'm doing fine. A little stressed, but that's nothing new. It's not so bad, being married, but it's different.”

Leslie had Selina lay down and pulled out the ultrasound.

“Bruce is doing good, though,” Selina continued. “Marriage suits him. He's practically glowing with happiness. You know, as much as Bruce glows.”

“Speaking of glowing,” Leslie said. “Look at the monitor.”

Selina sat up. “What is that?”

Leslie smiled. “That's a fetus. You're pregnant, Selina.”

An icy pang shot through her heart, that old panic coming out. But under it was something else. Underneath that first wave of panic was something that almost felt like joy. She put a hand to her mouth.

“That's really there.”

Leslie nodded.

“I need to tell Bruce.”

“Do you want me to print this for you?”

“Yes. He'll want to see.”  
Selina found Bruce in his office, doing paperwork for Wayne Enterprises. She came up behind him and draped her arms around him.

“Hello, lover.”

“Selina,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “Where did you go?”

“I went to see Leslie.”

“Nothing wrong, is there?”

“No. Nothing wrong. In fact it was good news.” She kissed his temple. “Daddy.”

She pulled out the ultrasound and put it over his work. Bruce blinked, frowning in thought. “What's this?”

“You're the detective,” she said.

Bruce picked up the ultrasound. “This is….” He turned around. “Selina?”

She smiled and sat in his lap. “That's our baby.”

“Our baby,” he repeated. He held her close. “That's real.”

“Mmhmm. It's real. We're going to have a baby.”

“Oh, Mommy.” He kissed her deeply.


	25. Wardrobe Malfunctions

Selina stood in front of the full-length bathroom mirror, half her costume on. She frowned. It had been getting tighter by increments, but today, she couldn't zip it up. No matter how much she tried to suck in her belly, it protruded past her costume. She had known this day would come, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Bruce came into the bathroom behind her.

“Is everything all right?”

“No,” she said. “My suit won't zip.”

He wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her pregnant belly.

“I need a new suit,” she said.

Bruce shook his head. “I think it's time you stop going on patrol.”

“And do what? Stay home and knit?”

“No. You can monitor the city for us from the Cave.”

“It's not the same, Bruce.”

“I know. I just…. I don't want anything to happen to you. Or to her.”

Selina leaned back into him, her hands covering his. “I don't either. But I'm not just going to sit around being sad and pregnant.”

“You don't have to. I've been doing some reading. I bought some books for you. For us. You don't have to be inactive.”

“Good. I'd hate to be.”

“But patrolling is just too dangerous right now. Besides, we don't need any of the Arkham villains learning you're pregnant.”

She shuddered. “No. I'd rather not.” She dropped her suit and turned to face him, almost naked in his arms. She shut her eyes and held him tight.

“You know, this isn't the only thing that's getting bigger,” he said, brushing a hand against her belly.

“Oh?”

“I've noticed it in your breasts, too.”

“I know.”

He leaned down to her ear. “It drives me wild. You drive me wild.”

Selina grinned. “Oh, do I?” She glanced at the bathroom clock. “We still have a few hours before patrol, Daddy.”

“Oh, Mommy. What large teeth you have.”

She laughed and took his hand, stepping out of her suit. “Come on then, papa. Show mama what you like.”


	26. Weighted Blanket

Damian snuck into his father's room to investigate. Ever since Kyle had moved in, Father had put the bedroom off limits. Damian was suspicious of this.

He investigated the bed first. There was a new blanket on it. Damian tested the blanket, picking it up. It was heavy to move. What kind of thing was this? It must be for training purposes.

He climbed into the bed and scooted as best he could under the blanket. Suitably tucked in around him, Damian soon fell asleep.

When he woke up, the house was dark. He blinked himself awake and stretched underneath the heavy blanket. Slowly, he tried to raise his arms. The blanket stopped them. He tried to roll over, but the blanket held him down. This was like Grayson’s bear made flat! He flopped under the blanket but it held firm, surrounding him like the world's heaviest tortilla and he was the stuffing.

The door opened.

“Father?” he called.

It was Kyle, looking very tired and very pregnant.

“I thought you knew this was off limits,” she said, crossing her arms.

“No room in this house is out of bounds to me,” he said sullenly. “I am the heir.”

“Well, heir, get out of there. I need to lie down.”

“I will on one condition,” he said.

“What?”

“That you tell Father nothing of this.” He frowned. “And that you help me up.”

“You're trapped under there, aren't you?”

“I might be.”

Selina laughed. “I'll help you up, but I make no promises about telling Bruce.”

“You're quite mean, Kyle.”

“You can call me Selina, you know.” She waddled over to him and grabbed the blanket. With effort, she threw the blanket off of him. He crawled out of the bed.

“What is that for?”

“It's to help me sleep,” she said. “It keeps the baby from moving around so much.”

“It's very heavy,” he said. “Perhaps we should get one for Grayson. He moves around constantly.”

“Next time you'll learn not to play with things that aren't yours, will you?”

He sighed. “I suppose I won't. But you should tell Father to not forbid me from the room.”

“I forbid you. Now, scoot!”

Damian left in a hurry, grumbling about it all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "bear" mentioned is a callback to my fic Unbearable.


	27. Pregnant Sex

It was mid-September in Gotham, hot, heavy, and humid. Selina was not taking the weather well.

“I'm sweating through everything I own and I wear pleather on the regular,” she said to Bruce, lying on her back in bed, naked. “I'm so over this,” she added.

Bruce laid a hand on her round belly. “It's almost seven months--”

“Feels like seventeen.”

“It'll be over soon,” he said, his voice firm, but gentle.

“I'm going to get a kick out of labor, I'm sure,” she said. She hadn't pushed his hand away yet, so that boded well.

He kissed the top of her head. “You'll miss it.”

“I guarantee you I will not,” she said, giving him a blistering look. “Why are you so thrilled about it anyway? Because you don't have to go through it?”

He wrapped an arm around her. “I wish I could go through it for you. But you don't know how radiant you are now.”

“I'm a literal hot mess.”

“And I'm hopelessly in love with you.”

Selina looked like she was about to run away--well, run as far as she was still able to--so Bruce kissed her again.

“I forget how skittish you can be.”

“I still am,” she said. She rested a hand over his chest. “But you have my heart, you know that. You've always had it.”

He rubbed her belly and the baby kicked. Selina winced and leaned against Bruce. “November can't come quick enough.”

“It'll get here. Don't worry.”  
Bruce kissed up Selina's naked belly, the taut roundness of it driving him wild. From her big belly to her ripe breasts, seeing Selina pregnant made Bruce hard. He had to restrain himself from just keeping her in bed with him.

He kissed his way up to her wet breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth. He suckled at her breasts, sweet milk filling his mouth. Selina moaned and pressed his head to it.

He pulled off of her, milk on his lips, still pouring out of her. “Do you like that?”

“Yes.”

Bruce smiled and returned to her breast, suckling like a babe.

Selina spread her legs wider, one hand snaking down to rub at her clit. Bruce hitched up and undid his pants, pulling out his erection. He licked her once and pulled off just long enough to push into her. Selina groaned as he filled her up and went to her other breast.

Bruce thrust into her, his mouth locked onto her nipple. Selina hissed and arched up, her body hungry for more. The baby kicked and Bruce chuckled.

“She's being greedy,” he said. “I don't think she likes this.”

“I do,” Selina said. “Don't stop.”

Bruce had no intention of stopping. He arched his back, getting a better angle to pound into her. Selina's nails brushed his cock as she fingered herself. Bruce growled and thrust harder, making Selina gasp.

She was close, he could tell, so he massaged her breasts in his hands. Milk spilled from her breasts as he pumped them, leaving a sticky mess over her chest.

Selina suddenly clamped down on his cock, her orgasm hitting her rapidly. Bruce thrust faster and faster until he came, spilling himself inside her.

He softened inside her and pulled out. He kissed her stomach, then went up and lapped at the milk on her breasts. Selina came down with a shudder, moaning as Bruce licked her clean.

He lay down beside her, one hand on her belly.

“Was that good for you?”

“Mmm, yes it was,” Selina said. She rested her hands on her pregnant belly. “She's quieted down.”

“She's going to be just like you,” Bruce said. “Lovely.”

Selina hummed and turned to him, resting her head on his shoulder.


	28. Big Brother

Damian found Selina one afternoon lying on the couch, dozing, with a murder mystery on TV. Damian came over to her and watched her.

Selina stirred.

“What do you want?” she asked, her eyes still closed.

“Why didn’t you and father use an incubator?”

“I’m asking myself the same question,” she said. She sighed and opened her eyes. “What is it?”

“Mother used an incubator for me,” Damian said. “Why didn’t you?”

“Well, this is more natural,” she said. She stretched and curled her legs up under her, offering him a place to sit. “And I don’t think Bruce would’ve gone in for it.”

“Yes, Father is very traditional.”

She smiled. “And, I don’t know. I suppose I wanted to know what it was like to have a child of my own.”

“May I touch her?”

“She’s not stirring much, but you can.” Selina pushed down the blanket over her and pulled up her shirt, exposing her round belly to the air. Damian stared in awe. Hesitantly, he reached over and rested a hand on her belly. He held it there for a moment, and then the baby kicked. Selina winced, but Damian was entranced.

“I felt her!”

“Yes, she does that.”

“What’s her name?” Damian asked.

“I don’t know yet. We haven’t decided.”

The baby kicked again, this time against Damian’s hand.

“Now, now, Baby,” Damian said. “You must be very good. You’ll be out of there soon.”

Selina smiled. “She’s impatient.”

“Yes. She must be eager to meet us.”

“She probably can’t wait to meet her big brother,” Selina said.

“Yes, Grayson is an experience,” Damian agreed.

“I meant you.”

He blinked up at her. “Oh. Yes. I will be her big brother.” He frowned. “This is a very serious job. I must do some thinking.” He stood. “Goodbye, Selina. I will see you later.”

Selina watched him leave, the corners of her mouth turned up. The baby kicked again and she groaned, rubbing her belly. “Just a few weeks, OK? Just give it a few more weeks.”


	29. What's In a Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my fic, so I do what I want. *throws confetti in the air*

“Have you thought about a name yet?” Bruce asked.

“I’ve been thinking, but I haven’t had much luck,” Selina said. “I’ve dismissed more names than I’ve picked.

Bruce climbed into bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her. “What about Helena? I’ve always liked the name.”

“We know a Helena,” she said.

“So?”

“It’s bad luck to name a child after a living person.”

“I didn’t know you were superstitious.”

“I am about this,” she said. “Rosa?”

“Hmm. That’s not bad.”

“I’m not sold on it,” she said. “I’m just trying out names.” She sighed. “I never thought it’d be this hard.”

Bruce chuckled. “It’s hard not knowing what she’ll be like.”

“Yes.” Selina hummed in thought. “What do you think of Marisol?”

“It sounds lovely,” Bruce said. “We could call her Mary for short.”

“Mm.”

“Or Marisol.”

Selina smiled. “It makes me think of my family. They weren't the best, but they were all I had.”

“I think it's beautiful,” he said.

She rubbed her belly. “What do you think, baby? Do you like Marisol?”

The baby squirmed inside her and she laughed. “I think she says yes.”

Bruce rested his hand on hers. “It's nice to meet you, Marisol.”

“We'll be meeting her in just a few weeks.”

“I can't wait.”

“Neither can I. Nine months is hell.”

He kissed her temple. “You'll miss it.”

“No, I really won't.” She patted her belly. “I'll be happiest seeing her.”

“So will I. Our little Marisol.”


	30. Meet the Baby

Selina lay in the hospital bed, exhausted and drained. Someone wiped her brow and she slowly opened her eyes to see Bruce standing beside her, a bundle in one arm.

“Is that…?” she asked. He nodded.

“Selina. Meet Marisol.”

She reached out with shaking arms and took the bundle of baby from him. Marisol watched her with huge brown eyes. Selina looked down on her, meeting her gaze. They stared at each other for a long minute, as though some understanding was passing silently between them. Marisol smiled at Selina, just a flash of a smile, but it was there. Bruce stood over them, watching proudly.

A machine started beeping in the room and Marisol scrunched up her face and cried. Selina flinched at the sound.

“Can someone turn that off?” Bruce asked, his voice demanding. The beeping stopped. After another minute, the baby stopped crying, returning to her silent staring.

Selina kissed Marisol’s forehead. “Hello, baby.”

Selina had to spend another two days in the hospital as they monitored her for any problems. Marisol was kept nearby in a bassinet, where she spent most of her time asleep.

When Selina was released, the hospital snuck her out the back way to avoid the press waiting out front. She held Marisol tight as they made their way to Bruce’s car and back home.

Once home, Selina went back to bed and slept for hours, Marisol resting on her chest. Bruce took a picture of them and set it as the background for his personal phone.

Bruce made an announcement to the newspapers that they had had a healthy baby girl, and that mother and baby were currently recovering well. And that was all they were going to get out of him.


	31. Meet the Family

Selina woke up rested and feeling much better. She started to move when a small thing on her chest moved instead. The baby. Her baby.

She wrapped an arm around Marisol and sat up, scooping her up. Marisol was awake and looking at her. Selina pulled up her shirt and offered her breast. Marisol massaged it until milk started flowing, latching on immediately. Selina closed her eyes and rested her head against the headboard, letting Marisol feed.

The door opened.

Selina opened her eyes. It was only Bruce. He smiled at her and sat down beside her.

“I didn’t hear her cry.”

“She’s very quiet,” Selina said. “She’s hungry.”

Bruce kissed her. “You look radiant.”

“I feel tired. But better.”

“I thought I’d let you rest for a while.”

“Thanks. I needed it.”

They sat silently beside each other while Marisol drank until finally she was done.

“The kids want to meet her,” Bruce said.

“I thought they might,” Selina said. “Especially Damian.” She sat Marisol up and patted her back until she burped. “We’ll put her in the bassinet. Then they can gather around her.

“I’ll go get them,” Bruce said. He kissed Selina’s forehead and headed out of the room.

“You’re going to be popular,” Selina said to Marisol as she laid her down in the bassinet. “They’re going to adore you.”

Damian came in first. “Father said we shouldn’t crowd, so I came in first. It’s sensible, since I’m the next oldest.”

“Come see her before she falls asleep.”

Marisol was wiggling in her swaddling, managing to get one tiny hand free. Damian watched her in awe and reached in to touch her. Marisol grabbed his finger in her hand, wrapping her tiny fingers around it as far as they could go.

Damian instinctively started to pull back, but Marisol held fast.

“She’s amazing,” Damian said.

Selina smiled. “She is, isn’t she?”

Damian stared into those big brown eyes. “Her color’s different. But I think she has your eyes.”

“Yes. She’s going to be pretty when she grows up.”

“Yes she will.”

Damian leaned down and whispered, “I will kill your enemies, sweet child.”

Marisol burbled.

Damian nodded solemnly and carefully extracted his finger from her grasp.

“I will send Grayson in.”

Dick came in as soon as Damian left, and hurried to the bassinet.

“Selina, she’s beautiful.” He kissed Selina’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore. But better than I was.”

“Better’s good.” He squeezed her hand, then turned to look at Marisol. “Look at her! May I hold her?”

“You may.”

Dick picked her up carefully, cradling her head in his arms. “She’s so small. I forgot how small newborns are.”

“I think she likes you,” Selina said, as Marisol cooed in his arms.

Dick kissed Marisol’s nose. “You’re going to grow up to be a genius, just like your parents.”

Selina smiled. “You’re going to give her a complex.”

Dick laughed and gently put Marisol back down. “Don’t listen to your mom, you will be.”

Selina kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Dick.”

“For what?”

“Being there.”

He smiled. “That’s what I’m here for.” He took her hands. “Take care, OK, Selina? I’ll see you later.”

“Thanks.”

Jason filed in next, his eyes as wide as Marisol’s. “Feel like you’re on display?”

“A bit. It’d help if Bruce was here.”

“He’s trying to keep Damian from threatening us. Apparently Damian’s taken it as his sworn duty to watch out for her.”

“He did whisper something about killing her enemies.”

“Oh my god.” Jason waved to Marisol and she made noise in response. “She’s cute.”

“Thanks.”

Jason rubbed the back of his head. “I’ll tell Bruce to come on in here. Dick’s back and he can handle the demon spawn.”

Selina chuckled and Jason grinned. He headed out.

Tim and Cass came in together. “Is she awake?” Tim asked as they approached.

“She is, but not for much longer,” Selina said. Sure enough, Marisol’s eyes were starting to close.

Tim and Cass stood over the bassinet, watching Marisol fight sleep.

“I think she wants to see everybody first,” Selina said.

Tim nodded. Cass reached in and touched her small fingers. “She’s so little.”

“You were that little once,” Selina said. “We all were.”

“She seems so small.” Marisol finally fell asleep. “And she’s very quiet.”

“That’s because she’s full,” Selina said. “Give it a few hours and you’ll hear her.”

Tim took Cass’ hand and the two of them left.

Selina reswaddled Marisol and sat down on the bed. Bruce came in.

“Sorry I left you alone. Damian was—”

“I heard,” she said.

“He didn’t really say he’d kill her enemies, did he?”

“He did,” she said, laughing. “You’re going to have to watch that boy and who he declares is an enemy.”

“I had no idea he’d be quite so fierce about it.”

Selina kissed him. “He takes after you.”

“Who do you think she’ll most take after?”

“You,” Selina said. “She’ll be daddy’s girl.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about it. I think she’ll take after you,” he said.

“I hope not. I’m not a very good role model.”

“You will be,” Bruce said, kissing her. “You’re better than you think you are, Selina.”

She smiled and held him tight. “Did we do the right thing? Having a child, especially with what we do?”

“I don’t know, Selina,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. “I just know I’ve never been happier, and I think that’s what counts.”

“Oh, Bruce. You say the nicest things.”

“I do my best.”

She kissed his jaw. “I don’t want to leave her, but at the same time, I really want to get out and patrol again.”

“The doctor said you should wait a while before heavy activity. I think patrol counts.”

She sighed. “I’ve been grounded for so long, Bruce.”

“I know. Just a little longer, Selina. I promise. We’ll go out together.”

“All right. If you say so.”

“I do. And we’ve got plenty of eager babysitters willing to watch out for her.”

Selina laughed. “Some very eager.”

“I’ll have Dick train them.”

“That’s a good idea. Who did he ever babysit?”

“Roy Harper has a daughter. Dick’s sat for him before.”

“Oh good. He’ll be a good trainer.”

“And Damian will be a good learner.”

Isis pushed the door open and walked in. She hopped onto the bed and walked over to where Bruce and Selina stood. Selina scooped her up.

“This is your new kitten, Isis,” she said, holding her over the bassinet. “What do you think of her?”

Isis looked down at the baby. It was small and utterly helpless. Isis meowed loudly. Selina laughed and clutched her to her chest.

“I’ll take that as a no?” Isis meowed again. “Well, you’ll just have to learn to live with her.”

Isis hopped out of Selina’s arms and walked back out of the room.

“She’ll come around,” Selina said.

Bruce laughed and wrapped his arms around her. “She’s probably telling all the other cats about her.”

“Probably. This new invader into her home.” Selina turned around in his arms, resting her arms on his shoulders. “And how do you feel? Are you a proud papa?”

“Immensely,” he said. “Proud of you.”

She laid her head on Bruce’s chest. “I’m happy, Bruce. I didn’t think I would be, but I’m happy.”

“Selina. I’m happy, too. So happy.”


	32. Attack

Her first patrol after the baby felt amazing. Selina leapt across buildings and swung on the grapple Bruce had given her. She was halfway across town when Nightwing broke through on the comms.

“Emergency. Base compromised. Emergency call.”

“The Cave?” Batman asked.

“Home base.”

“Marisol!” Selina cried. She turned on the spot and started back towards the Manor.

“Nightwing. Any communication from Penny One?”

“Nothing. But the emergency line’s off circuit.”

“I’m on my way. All Bats, return to Base.”

It was Cass who made it to the Manor first. The front doors were blown open. She raced up the stairs to the master bedroom, where she found Alfred convulsing, grinning widely.

“It’s Joker,” she said into her comm. “He got Penny One.”

“And the baby?”

Cass edged towards the bassinet. Something was still swaddled there, covered in red liquid. She reached out and uncovered it. A clown head popped out at her, laughing maniacally.

“She’s gone.”

“Gone?”

“She’s not here. Just a puppet.”

Selina was the next to make it back, just a minute before Bruce. Cass had moved Alfred down to the Cave and was hooking him up to an antidote IV. Selina saw the mess that was the master bedroom and the red that covered the bassinet, and screamed, raw and deep.

Bruce ran in right behind her, catching her as she fell to her knees. He held her tight, holding her close as she turned in his arms and beat his chest with her fists. He held her until she sobbed, leaning all her weight against him.

The rest of the family had come home and were down with Alfred. Dick came upstairs, checking on Bruce and Selina.

“I’ll kill him,” Selina said. “If he’s hurt her, I’ll kill him. It’s all my fault. I should’ve been here.”

“Shh, Selina,” Bruce said. “You would’ve ended up like Alfred. You know how he is when he attacks.”

“I’ll kill him,” she sobbed.

Dick hovered in the doorway, awkwardly standing there in case Bruce needed him, but not wanting to make himself known if Bruce didn’t.

Bruce sensed the presence of his eldest son and turned his head. He nodded and Dick came forward.

“Alfred got off two shots before Joker gassed him,” Dick said. “One might’ve hit him. There’s a blood trail back out the door.”

“I hope it did,” Selina said.

“The gate’s smashed, too,” Dick said. “They must have come right through it.”

“Thank you, Dick. Check in on Alfred,” Bruce said.

Dick nodded and left.

“We’ll find him, Selina, don’t worry,” Bruce said. “We’ll get her back.”

“It’s all because of me. I’m too dangerous to be around.”

“It’s not. Joker would have done this no matter who you were. It’s what he does.” He shook her gently, enough to make her look up at him. “It is not your fault.”

Selina shuddered, but nodded.

“Good girl,” Bruce said, kissing her. “Come with me to the Cave. We start searching now.”


	33. Plan

The Batcomputer was up and running when Selina composed herself enough to come down to the Cave. Dick was running scans through the computer looking for any sign of the Joker. Alfred was still unconscious but looking better, the antidote already taking effect.

“Find Harley,” Selina said. Dick looked at her. “She'll know where he's hiding.”

“Will she?” Dick asked. “Not to doubt you, but I thought they were on the rocks.”

“She’ll know better than we do.”

“You’re right.”

“I'd rather not let her know,” Bruce said.

“She's my baby,” Selina said.

“Selina,” Bruce said. “She's mine, too.” He touched her arms. “But we don't need all of Arkham to know she's been taken.”

“I'm calling Harley whether you like it or not.”

“I don't like it.” The Cave was silent as they stared each other down. “All right. Call her.”

Selina walked away, pulling out her phone. She knew the last number Harley had; she prayed it still worked.

Bruce watched her for a moment, then moved to Dick. “What have you got?”

“No activity at his usual haunts. No sign of him on the police scanner. This was a one-hit job.”

“I feared as much.”

Dick took his hand. “We'll get her back.”

Bruce squeezed Dick's hand. “Where haven't you searched?”

“Well, I'm assuming he hasn't left the city, so I haven't checked outside. Why? What are you thinking?”

“Where would someone like the Joker think was the perfect hideout?”

Dick frowned.

“Arkham,” Selina said. “The last place Harley knew where he was was Arkham.”

Dick looked to Bruce. “You think he took her there?”

“Why would we look there?” Bruce asked.

“We wouldn't,” Dick said.

“You can't go,” Selina said. Bruce turned to her.

“What do you mean?”

“Bruce Wayne hasn't called anyone. Not the police and definitely not Batman. If you go in there, any of you, he'll figure out who you are. I need to go in alone.”

“I won't let you,” Bruce said. “You aren't prepared enough for him.”

“Then prepare me. I've faced him before. I'll do it again.”

“I'm coming with you.”

“And what if that's what he wants? What if he wants you to show up?”

Bruce exhaled hard through his nose. “Selina, I won't ask you again.”

“I'm going alone.”

He gripped her arms tight, but she held fast.

“I'll be right outside. Please, don't shut me out.”

“All right. But you have to promise you won't come in until I say.”

“I won't. I promise.”

Dick broke in. “We better go now.”

Bruce nodded. “Gas mask, belt, extra mask. What else?”

“I've got everything,” she said. “Just get me there.”


	34. Uncle Joker

Selina had only been to Arkham once, to break out Harley. She didn't belong here. Maybe that was why the Arkham villains never quite got along with her. She wasn't crazy, just a thief. Arkham gave her the shivers. Still, she had to go in there, no matter what she faced.

She snuck in through a ventilation duct that Bruce had shown her, crawling her way towards Ward C, where the worst offenders were kept. She lowered herself out of the vent and onto the floor. Nobody was around.

She passed by rooms of the ward, feeling watched. There was Scarecrow on her left, watching her with bored interest. Killer Croc had a large cell on her right, half-full of water. Joker's cell was at the end of the corridor. She steeled herself. Whatever he had in store for her, she was ready.

The door was unlocked. She braced herself then flung it open. Joker wasn't there. But something else was. Another corridor stretched out beyond his room, leading into darkness. She touched her comm.

“Joker's not here, but there's another path in his cell. I'm following it.”

“Don't,” Bruce said. “I'm coming in.”

“No. I'll be all right.”

She switched off her comm before he could argue. Taking a deep breath, Selina followed this new corridor.

As she walked, she heard faint laughter echoing through the hall. She picked up her pace, almost running down the corridor. The laughter grew louder. She saw light at the end of the corridor and slowed, even though all her instincts told her to run headlong inside.

She stopped to let her eyes adjust to the light. Joker was there, cooing over Marisol.

“Joker,” Selina hissed.

“Ah, Selina. There you are. I was wondering when you'd show up,” he said. “Baby and I were just having a little chat.”

“Get away from her,” Selina said, one hand grabbing hey whip handle.

“No invitation to the wedding, or the party, or the baby shower,” Joker said. “Not even a visitation to see the new baby. It's like you want her to grow up without her uncle Joker!”

Selina snapped her whip across his cheek. “I said get away from her!”

Joker's smile dropped. “You'd rather have me as a friend, Selina.”

She pulled back her whip. “Don't make me tell you again.”

Joker pulled out a large gun. “Who do you think is faster? Me or--”

He never had time to finish his question. Selina threw herself at him, taking him to the ground. They struggled for the gun.

Unbeknownst to them, Batman was already on the floor and heading towards them. A shot rang out. Batman ran.

Selina was clutching Marisol. Joker was rising from the floor.

“Batman! I'm not surprised to see you. Aren't you the Bat scorned, though? Or are you, Brucie?”

Joker leaped over Selina and grabbed Batman's mask, pulling it off of him. Dick Grayson stared back at him.

“But you're not--!”

“Sorry, Joker. Bad guys finish last.” He punched Joker in the face, knocking him out. Dick ran to Selina. There was blood around her.

“Selina?” Dick whispered, gently touching her shoulder. She fell back against him, clutching her belly. She'd been shot.

“Batman,” Dick called through his comm. “Selina's been shot. Joker is down.”

“I'm on my way.”

Dick held his hands over Selina's wound. “It's OK, Selina. He's coming. Hold on.”

Selina lay heavily against him. Bruce finally arrived, bringing a med kit with him. They bandaged her up as best they could.

“I'll get her to the hospital,” Bruce said. “Take care of the Joker.”

“I will.”

Selina wouldn't let go of Marisol, so Bruce carried them both out of Arkham to the waiting car.

Dick put on his cowl and dragged Joker back to the doctors in Arkham, telling them they had to get a better cell for him, one without any secret tunnels in it.

Bruce took Marisol from Selina as an emergency team took her into the hospital. He would return later as Bruce Wayne to check on her. For now, he took Marisol home to the rest of the family.


	35. Recovery

It was a week later that Selina was allowed to go home. She could walk with some effort, but the stay had weakened her. Bruce brought her home.

She couldn't feed Marisol yet, with the antibiotics she was still taking, but she held her close, barely letting her out of her sight. Bruce found her resting in bed, Marisol sleeping on her chest.

“How are you feeling?”

“Wrung out.”

Bruce sat beside her. “How are you healing?”

“As best as I can.” She looked at him. “The doctor said I was lucky it wasn't any closer to my spine, but sometimes I swear I still feel it.”

“Hospitals will take it out of you,” he said.

“I don't have to worry about getting that hysterectomy now, though. Apparently the bullet took care of that.”

A flash of sadness flickered over Bruce's face, but then it was gone and he kissed her. “How could we improve on perfection?” He touched Marisol’s sleeping face.

“We couldn't,” Selina said. “We'll have to really stay on our guard now. Not just from the Joker, but from all of them.”

“Yes. The gate’s been fixed, and Alfred has made a full recovery. I didn't want to bother you with little details while you were in the hospital.”

“Thank you. I probably wouldn't have remembered them anyway. I was pretty high in there.”

Bruce smiled and kissed her. “At least you're home now.”

“How did you pull that stunt on the Joker? How did you know he'd try that?”

“It was Dick's idea. He said if it was a trap, we should spring it.”

“It worked. I don't think I've ever heard the Joker sound so shocked.”

Bruce smiled. “Dick's a clever boy.”

“He's not a boy anymore,” Selina said.

“True. I forget that, sometimes.”

Marisol woke up, squirming on Selina's chest. She started crying, and Bruce picked her up. “Let's see what the trouble is, hmm?”

Selina lay there watching Bruce change Marisol, and smiled to herself. For the first time in a long time, she felt content. Her urge to run was gone. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	36. Thanksgiving

The whole family was preparing for the first Thanksgiving with Marisol. Marisol herself seemed to understand the feeling of excitement around the house, and had been cooing and gurgling non-stop. Damian had been allowed to carry her around today, and was taking his duty very seriously. He was taking this opportunity to supervise the goings on in the house.

“Grayson is decorating the glass,” Damian told Marisol, showing her around. “He enjoys decorating things. You should see what he's done to the Batcave.”

Dick stopped in his work and smiled at them. “Is Marisol enjoying herself?”

“Yes, she seems to be. It's hard to tell, because she smiles at everything.”

“Maybe she's just excited for Thanksgiving.”

“Grayson, you're silly. She doesn't know what that is yet.”

“You should tell her.”

“Yes, I think I will.”

Damian left Dick to his task.

“Thanksgiving is a celebration of the harvest when people eat more than they can handle and get very sick, but they continue to do it every year.” Damian bounced her. “It's a very strange tradition.”

“Are you telling her about Thanksgiving?” Tim asked, catching the last part of Damian’s lesson.

“Yes.”

“I don't think that's really what Thanksgiving is about.”

“Consumption seems to be all anyone wants to do.”

“It's about giving thanks for what you have, your family, your friends, the food you have.”

“Copious consumption goes along with that, I suppose,” Damian said.

Tim sighed. “I guess it does.” He leaned down. “Hi, Marisol.” She gurgled.

“She's very friendly,” Damian said. “She's going to be like Grayson, I think.”

“I think babies always smile. It's called a reflex smile.”

“Drake, you ruin everything.”

“I'm just saying.” Tim straightened. “I have to go help Alfred with the table. Enjoy yourself.”

Damian continued showing Marisol around the manor. He led her through the hall towards the dining room, where Jason was setting the table.

“Todd is setting the table. This is where we'll eat tonight.”

Jason looked up. “Who are you talking to?”

“Marisol,” Damian said. “She is curious about Thanksgiving, so I'm teaching her.”

“She's like three weeks old, Damian, I don't think she's interested in anything except food.”

“Don't listen to him,” Damian said to her.

Jason snickered. “Nobody ever does.”

Tim walked in. “Oh. I thought you might need help.”

“Sure. Set the rest of the table,” Jason said. “I'll do the cornucopia.”

Damian let Marisol watch them for a while until he got bored. He left the dining room and went in search of Bruce.

He found Bruce and Selina together, talking in low voices in the study. Damian held Marisol tight and knocked on the door. There was a sound of shuffling and then Bruce called out, “Come in.”

Selina was sitting on the desk, while Bruce was in his chair.

“Father, I'm showing Marisol around and teaching her about Thanksgiving. Have you anything to add?”

Bruce’s lips curled up at the ends. “I'm sure you've been teaching her the important things. Thanksgiving is for sharing and being thankful for the things around you.” He set his hand on Selina's thigh. “I'm sure Marisol has things she's thankful for, even if she doesn't know it.”

“Yes. She seems to be very intelligent.”

Selina smiled. “She likes being carried by you. Look. She's asleep.”

Damian looked down and sure enough, Marisol was fast asleep. “I'm afraid I've worn her out.”

“Go ahead and set her in her bassinet. We'll bring her down for dinner.”

“Very well.” He turned around and left. He carried her upstairs to his father's bedroom and set her gently in the bassinet, giving her a quick hug before setting her down.

A few hours later, Bruce came up and carried the bassinet downstairs to the dining room. Selina was seated across the table and he set Marisol down beside her. She leaned up and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her forehead before heading to the head of the table.

Dick was already seated at Bruce's right, Damian at Bruce's left. Jason sat beside Damian and Tim sat beside Dick. Cass took her seat next to Selina and looked over at Marisol. Marisol woke up and wiggled.

Selina changed Marisol quickly, as Alfred brought in the food. Once the food was out, Alfred took his seat on the other side of Selina. Bruce served the dinner, and everyone sat waiting for Bruce to start.

“I thought we might go around the table and day what we're thankful for,” Bruce said. Jason put down the forkful of food that had been halfway to his mouth.

“I'm thankful for my wife,” Bruce said, toasting Selina. Selina raised her glass to him. “My life, and my children. All of you. “

Dick beamed. “I'm thankful for everyone here, my friends, and our health.”

Damian frowned in thought. “I am thankful for being the first heir. And I am thankful for being in Gotham.”

Alfred spoke next. “I am thankful for the continued health of my family.”

Selina took a drink of her water. “I'm thankful for the safety of my baby and my husband.”

Cass hummed in thought. “I'm thankful for all my family, old and new.”

Jason looked longingly at his food. “Is it me? Oh, um, I'm thankful for, I guess, my family. And the food I'm not eating yet.”

“Like, two minutes, Jason,” Tim said. “I'm thankful for my families, all of them, my friends, and that this is the first time we've ever been able to all sit down like a family.”

“That was very good, everyone,” Bruce said. “And now we can eat, Jason.”

“Thank you!”

Dick laughed.

Marisol wiggled in her bassinet. Selina fed her a little bit of gravy. They ate in actual peace for once, with no emergencies from within or without. Once they were full, the kids helped Alfred clear the table while Bruce went down to check in on the Cave. Selina took Marisol down to the Cave to find Bruce.

“Well, that was successful, I think,” she said.

“I think so, too.” He took Marisol in one hand and held her while the police scanner ran. “So far no sign of any major crime. Should be an easy patrol.”

“Good. I want you home tonight with energy,” she said, wrapping her arms around him. “I'm finally well enough to have sex again.”

“Mmm.” He kissed her hand. “I'll take you up on that.”

“I hoped you would.”

Dick came down the stairs and paused. “I'm not interrupting anything, am I?”

Bruce handed Marisol back to Selina. “No. We were just talking.”

Dick smiled. “I'm sure. Well, half of your team just went down for a nap, including Robin.”

“I'm shocked,” Bruce said. “How did you manage that?”

“I told him you wouldn't leave without him,” Dick said. “And I promised I'd take one, too.”

“Good idea. I'll see you later then?”

“Yep. In about half an hour.”

“Have a good rest, Dick.”

“You take one, too, OK?”

“I will, Dick.”

Dick headed back upstairs.

“A nap doesn't sound too bad right now,” Selina said. “Marisol’s already started.”

“I guess I never realized how much babies sleep,” he said.

“They need all the rest they can. They're still forming.”

“True.” Bruce stood up. “Well, let's go take that rest.”


	37. Decorations

They were celebrating Marisol’s first Christmas with the family. Dick started decorating the house the minute Thanksgiving was done, breaking out the garland and lights from the attic.

“Selina,” Damian began, “may I take Marisol around. I should teach her the meaning of Christmas.”

“I'm going to do that this time, Damian,” she said.

“Oh, I see.” He looked down, disappointed.

“But you can help me with her,” she said. He looked up.

“How?”

“You can guide me through the house. You seem to know where everyone is.”

“I keep a close eye on everyone,” he said. “It's part of my training. The others are not so vigilant.”

Selina smiled. “I suppose they're not.”

“No. That is why I must be.”

“It sounds like a heavy burden.”

“Yes, it is sometimes.”

Selina picked Marisol up from her bassinet. “Show me around the decorations.”

“Very well. Come! We'll see where Grayson is now.”

Marisol watched with big eyes while Selina carried her through the house. Damian led them down to the family parlor where Dick was up on a stepladder hanging lights along the top of the drapes. Tim was on the other end of the light string, handing the string to Dick.

Marisol wiggled in Selina's arms when she saw Dick, burbling as she did.

“Someone likes you,” Selina said.

Dick turned on the stepladder, grinning. “She'll like the lights even more. Ready to test them, Tim?”

“Sure.” Tim went over and plugged in the lights.

Marisol went silent, large eyes staring at the lights above her. Selina held her up to get a better look.

“Aren't they pretty, baby?”

Marisol reached out towards the lights, her little fingers curling and uncurling.

“She likes them,” Damian said.

“I'd say she does.”

Dick climbed down and examined his work. “You know, it's not that bad at all.”

“You do good lights,” Selina said.

“Where is Father?” Damian asked Dick.

“I think he's helping Jason with the tree,” Dick said. “They're setting it up in the main parlor.”

“Why on earth are there so many rooms in here?” Selina asked.

Dick shrugged. “I've asked Bruce that so many times. He says it's just because it's a big house.”

“That's like asking why cats lick themselves and answering because they've got tongues,” Selina said. Dick laughed.

Marisol smiled at Dick, finally looking away from the lights. Dick cooed at her and tapped her nose. She let out a little squeak.

“Come, let's see how Father is doing,” Damian said, uncomfortable not being the center of attention.

The four of them went down to the ground floor parlor to find the tree up and in place. Jason was crashed on the couch while Bruce was still eyeing the tree to make sure it was straight.

Selina went over to Bruce and handed Marisol to him. “She's missed you.”

He kissed Marisol’s cheek and she smiled. He held her up to the tree. “Do you like that, Marisol?”

She grabbed a handful of tree, her mouth dropping open in surprise. Bruce smiled at her. She reached forward, opening her mouth to eat the branch.

“Oh no,” Selina said, putting her hand in front of Marisol’s mouth. Bruce peeled her hand off the branch, pulling her back.

“I forgot babies put everything into their mouths.”

“You'd better keep your batarangs stored away, or she'll be teething on them before you know it,” Selina said.

Bruce nodded. “You're right.”

Jason sat up. “I nominate Dick to decorate the tree.” Dick beamed. “On second thought, I take that back.”

Cass came in with a box of ornaments. “We should all work on it,” she said.

Bruce nodded. “She's right. Decorating the tree is a family activity. And since we have everyone here right now, I think it's a good time to begin.”

Selina took Marisol back and sat on the couch Jason left. Marisol started to build up to a cry, so Selina undid her shirt to feed her. That was what Marisol wanted, and she quieted down immediately.

Damian looked away sharply, a slight blush on his face, and busied himself helping Bruce with the decorations.

Dick brought the stepladder down from the other room and started working on the top of the tree. He took a glass star and set it on top, tying it to the tree so it wouldn't get knocked down.

“What are we going to do with all the cats?” Dick asked, as Hecate and Isis came in, watching the bustling with interest.

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked, looking around the tree at Dick.

“I mean, cats climb trees and play with ornaments,” Dick said. “How are we going to protect it?”

“We'll think of something,” Bruce said.

“I'll talk to them,” Selina said.

“Thanks. I mean, one or two cats shouldn't bother it, but a whole herd might,” Dick said.

“Is that what he thinks I brought here?” Selina asked Marisol, who was still eating. “A whole herd?”

Dick grinned and went back to his decorations.

It took nearly an hour, but the tree was finally decorated. It had lights and garlands and plenty of beautiful ornaments on it. Dick stood back and admired their work.

“That's a mighty pretty tree.”

Marisol, who had finished eating and had mostly been sleeping for the past hour, woke up and stared at the tree. She reached for it with tiny hands.

“Does she want to see it closer?” Damian asked.

“I think she just wants to eat it again,” Selina said, bouncing Marisol. The baby burbled and wiggled in Selina's hold.

Dick started humming “It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas” as he cleaned up the extra garland and packed away the unused decorations. Cass and Tim started helping him with them, realizing that he was working alone. Jason came back to the couch and flopped beside Selina.

“She's almost a month old now, isn't she?”

“In two days.”

“Wow. It seems like that's gone by fast.”

“It has. I can't wait until she's a little older, though,” Selina said. “I want her walking and talking already.”

“That'll happen fast,” Jason said. “With how talkative this family is, she'll be speaking before you know it.”

“With Dick around, she definitely will.”

Jason smiled and gave his finger to Marisol. She instantly took it and put it in her mouth.

“Hey, careful!” he said. “You don't know where that thing's been.”

She gummed his finger in response.

Selina laughed, gently freeing Jason from Marisol’s tight grasp. “That's enough eating for you right now.”

“She's a cannibal,” Jason said, grinning.

“You must be tasty,” Selina replied.

“It's because I'm so sweet,” Jason said.

Dick barked a laugh.

“Watch it, Dick,” Jason said.

Dick just grinned back.

Marisol started getting fussy. Selina stood. “I think she needs a rest. Let me go put her down.”

“Bye, Marisol,” Dick called. He waved to her and she waved back sloppily, kicking in her swaddling as Selina carried her back up to their room.

Dick turned back to the tree. “Yes, sir. That's a mighty pretty tree.”


	38. Affection

Bruce found Selina upstairs in their room, laying on the bed. Marisol was asleep in her bassinet. He crept up on Selina, quietly pressing a kiss to her forehead. She looked beautiful and peaceful sleeping there, and Bruce didn't want to disturb her.

They had been both waking up when Marisol cried in the night, but he could see it was taking more of a toll on Selina than on him.

She moaned and reached out for him. Bruce took her hand and sat beside her.

“The baby?” she asked, groggily.

“She's asleep,” he whispered. “I didn't mean to wake you.”

“I wasn't asleep,” she said, her eyes still closed. “I was just resting.”

“Of course you were,” he said. “I didn't want to disturb your rest, either.”

“That's OK,” she said, opening her eyes. “You're a nice thing to wake up to.”

He kissed her and she hummed against his lips. He broke the kiss and climbed in beside her.

“Marisol’s tiring you out.”

“Yes. I didn't anticipate being this tired.”

He wrapped an arm around her. “You don't have to do this alone. You've got the most babysitters anyone could ask for.”

She chuckled. “I'm spoiled.”

“You should act like it,” he said, gently. “Let someone take care of her. And take care of you.”

“You can do that,” she said. “You do it very well.”

“I'm trying,” he said.

She curled up on his chest. “You're doing amazing. I couldn't ask for more.”

“I think Damian is jealous.”

“Yes. You need to give him attention, too. He's not used to being a middle child.”

“Is that what he is now?”

“Well, he's no longer the baby.”

“That's true.” Bruce frowned. “Maybe if I give him more responsibility.”

“He needs affection, too. Probably most of all.”

“I'll try. You know that's hard for me.”

She looked up at him. “We're not going anywhere. You can be open again.”

“I'm so afraid of losing you all.”

“You won't. We've made it before, we'll make it again.”

He held her tight. “I won't let anything happen to you.”

“Nor I, you.”


	39. A Little We Time

Bruce came down to the family parlor where Dick was supervising Jason and Damian playing video games, carrying Marisol.

“Dick? Could you watch Marisol for an hour or so?”

Dick got up from his seat. “Sure. Why? Selina need a break?”

“We're going to have a private conference.”

Dick took Marisol, biting back a smile. “You can just say you two want to have a little you time.”

Bruce cleared his throat, a slight flush creeping up his cheeks. “We need a little us time.”

“Consider it sacred,” Dick said. “Marisol will have a gay old time down here with her brothers.”

“Thank you,” Bruce said. He headed back upstairs.

Selina was already undressed, lying under just the top sheet, waiting for him. Bruce stripped out of his clothes as he walked to the bed. She tossed the sheet aside and reached for him.

Bruce climbed onto the bed over her, his cock already getting hard. Selina stroked him to full hardness, and he thrust into her hand. He lowered himself down to her breasts, suckling on her nipples. She hissed, holding his head to her breast, biting her lower lip. He pulled away, lapping at the milk that leaked from her nipple.

“Oh, mommy,” he said, kissing along her breasts.

“Mmm, daddy. You know how to treat me right.”

“Any way you want me to.”

“Treat me nice,” she said.

Bruce kissed her. “You drive me wild.”

Selina grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped them over, straddling him. She rubbed his cock over her clit, moaning as she did. Finally, she lined him up and slipped down on him. She groaned as he filled her, the first time in a few months.

“I forgot how good you feel,” she said.

“I was just going to tell you the same thing.”

She grinned. “I won't let you forget.”

She rolled her hips on him and he growled, resting his hands on her hips. She rode his cock easily, taking it slow.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Better,” she said. “It all feels a little different, though.”

Bruce took her by the hips and gently eased her off of him.

“What?”

“I want to see how much has changed.”

“I don't know,” she said.

“I only want you to feel as beautiful as you are.”

She rolled off him and hesitated. Slowly, she spread her legs. He crawled down between them, kissing her inner thighs as he went. She put one leg over his shoulder.

He kissed her vulva, tracing along her labia with his tongue. Things had changed since she'd given birth, but Bruce found her just as beautiful as ever. He sucked on her labia, and she groaned, bucking her hips towards him. He licked his way up to her clit. Selina moaned and held his head to her. He licked around her clit, teasing it with his tongue. Finally, Selina couldn't take anymore.

“Bruce. Fuck me, please!”

He rose, licking her juices off his lips. “Your wish is my command.”

He entered her gently and slowly, taking time to make sure she was all right. She clutched at his shoulders.

“Faster,” she said.

Bruce kissed her and sped up his thrusts. She rocked her hips up to meet him. He angled her hips up and rested her ass on his thighs, fucking her deeper. She gasped as he picked up the pace, pulling him down to kiss him.

“Harder,” she whispered.

“I don't want to hurt you,” he said.

“Harder!”

“As you wish.”

He fucked her harder and faster, one hand going down to rub her clit. With a cry, she came, clenching around his cock. He thrust into her tight grip, then came himself, spilling himself within her.

He pulled out and settled beside her, pulling her up onto his chest.

“Was that good for you?” he asked.

“That was wonderful,” she said. “I’ve missed this. I missed us.”

“We’ll make time for us, I promise,” Bruce said. “Dick is clearly more than happy to take care of Marisol.”

“Good. It’s good someone wants to.” She frowned. “I didn’t mean that.”

“Selina?”

“I don’t know, Bruce. Sometimes I’m so happy to have her, I could burst, then other times I feel like I’m drowning in things to do. I try to think of her as a kitten to take care of, and that helps sometimes, but she’s my baby. Shouldn’t I feel more than that to her?”

“That sounds like postpartum depression,” Bruce said. “It’s natural.”

“And I mean, she’s taken to me, no doubt about it. But sometimes I look at her and I just want to run away, to go back to when I didn’t have a baby.”

“Before we were married?”

“Yes? But I wouldn’t trade this for the world, not if someone really gave me the choice.” Selina sighed and held him tighter. “I don’t know, Bruce. I feel so terrible about it.”

“It’s all right, Selina. If you want, we can set you up to talk to someone about it?”

“Who?”

“Donna Troy, for one. She might understand. And there’s…well, there’s always psychologists you could see.”

“Good, really make people think I’m crazy.”

“You’re not crazy, Selina,” Bruce said. “All the books said this might happen. It’s perfectly normal.”

“It doesn’t feel normal,” she said. “But you’re right. Maybe I’ll talk to someone. I’ll see them after the holidays.”

“Are you sure you can wait that long?” he asked.

She smiled. “I’m not going to go off my rocker that soon, I promise. I’m as excited to spend my first Christmas together as Marisol is.”

“She’ll understand it more next year.”

“She understands the happiness around here, I think. She’s a happy child.”

There was a knock on their door, followed by a shushing and the sound of retreating footsteps.

“I think you’re wanted,” Selina said.

Bruce groaned. “I told them an hour.”

“It has been a while,” she said. She kissed him, then rose, heading for the bathroom. “You can clean up with me, then go see what the trouble is. I’m sure a few more minutes won’t hurt.”

Bruce growled and followed her, his arms outstretched. She giggled and ran for the bathroom, with Bruce right behind her. He scooped her up and carried her to the tub.

“Your bath, madam.”

“Thank you, sir.”

They kissed as the water started flowing, and didn’t stop until the tub was nearly full and they were aroused again.

“Don’t fill it too much,” Selina said. “We’ll need room.”

“Yes, we will.”


	40. First Christmas

On Christmas Eve, Bruce and the kids were out on patrol, leaving Alfred down in the Cave and Selina home with Marisol. Selina was sitting up, waiting to hear that Bruce was coming home. Marisol had fallen asleep hours ago. Selina set her down and strode over to the bookcase.

There was a row of Christmas books from when Dick was a child, so she pulled one out. The Night Before Christmas. She hadn't read that since she was a little girl. Marisol started to cry, so Selina took the book back with her. She fed Marisol while flipping through the book. It was a replica of the original publishing, with beautiful artwork inside.

She began to read it out loud. Marisol stared at her as she ate, as if she was absorbing every word Selina read. Selina finished the story just as Marisol finished eating. She tucked her breast away and set the book beside her to burp Marisol.

“Do you want to hear it again?” Selina asked. Marisol smiled.

“OK, then. Let's start over.”

Alfred found them an hour later fast asleep, the book open and resting on Selina's lap. He tucked a blanket loosely around them and returned to the Cave.

It was near dawn when the family returned home. Bruce went over their routes and adventures with each of them, typing up their reports. Alfred whispered to Dick that Selina was upstairs asleep in the library, so Dick took over the reports, shooing Bruce upstairs. Bruce found them still asleep and gently picked them up off the couch. The book fell off Selina's lap, making her stir.

“Good morning,” Bruce whispered.

She blinked her eyes open. “Good morning. Is it morning already?”

“Yes. I'm taking you to bed.”

She held Marisol tightly. “I want to stay up with you.”

“I'm going to bed, too,” he said.

“If that's so, then I'll come,” she said.

Bruce smiled. “I don't know that you have a choice,” he said, carrying her upstairs top their bedroom.

“Mmm. Merry Christmas,” she said, kissing him.

He hummed against her lips. “Merry Christmas, Mrs. Wayne.”

“This'll be our first Christmas together,” she said. “Married, together.”

“And Marisol’s first Christmas.”

“Not that she'll remember it,” Selina said.

“She'll remember the next ones.”

Bruce opened the door and carried Selina to bed. Then, he gently picked up Marisol and set her in her bassinet.

“Do you know what anyone got for Christmas?”

“I haven't the faintest. I know what I got you, but I'm not telling.”

“Spoilsport,” she said, smiling. “Then I'm not telling you.”

“If you insist.” He stripped out of his uniform and dropped it on the ground, then climbed in beside her. Selina curled up next to him.

“Let's sleep till the afternoon,” Bruce said.

“Or until one of the boys wakes us,” she said.

Bruce groaned and pulled the blankets up higher. Selina smiled and buried herself under them.

It was noon when Dick came in and found Bruce and Selina crashed with Marisol between them. Dick snuck in and kissed Marisol, then Selina, then leaned over and kissed Bruce.

“Good morning,” he said, bright and chipper.

Bruce opened his eyes first. “Dick.”

“It's Christmas,” Dick said.

“You're too eager.”

Dick grinned. “I've been waiting patiently. But Alfred’s fixing breakfast.”

“We'll be down,” Bruce said. “Just give us a few minutes.”

Dick smiled and bowed out of the room.

Bruce kissed Selina. “Did you hear?”

“I heard,” she said, her eyes shut. “Let me wait til Marisol wakes up again.”

“All right. I'm going to go shower. I'll be back.”

Almost as soon as she heard the water start running, Marisol woke up, hungry once again. Selina sat up and fed her, her eyes trying to close again. She'd get a nap later, she told herself.

Bruce came out and got dressed, then took Marisol so Selina could freshen up. About ten minutes later, they were ready to head downstairs.

Dick was there to meet them in the hall, wearing a bright Christmas sweater. “We're eating in the parlor. Special treat.”

Marisol watched Dick with big eyes, and he held out his hands. Selina handed her over, and Dick immediately cooed at Marisol. She smiled up at him.

Half of the family was still in their pajamas. Damian was also in a Christmas sweater, although he looked very cross about it. Cass, on the other hand, looked very cozy in hers.

Presents were under the tree, a slew of them for Marisol. Dick showed her the packages and she grabbed at a ribbon, putting it into her mouth. Dick watched her carefully gum it before pulling it away again. There was hot cocoa and coffee, a host of waffles and pancakes and cereal.

After they'd said their good mornings and eaten breakfast, it was time to start opening the presents.

They started with Marisol’s. Dick got her a mobile with chibi versions of the Justice League founders in their bright costumes. Jason got her a small fabric book about being a hero, one that crinkled when you touched it that she could chew on. Tim got her teething toys, “For the future,” he said. Cass got her soft bat and robin toys for her to sleep with. Damian presented her with a sword. Dick was careful to keep Marisol away from it.

“She'll need it when she's older, Father. I was just planning ahead.”

“The sword stays in the Cave armory,” Bruce said.

“But you must save it for her.”

“I will, Damian.”

Alfred got her a bunch of clothes, ranging from one month to a year. Selina thanked him profusely.

Dick got Damian a new cleaning kit for his swords. Damian gave Dick a jacket that looked like his Nightwing suit. Dick was thrilled. Dick and Jason gave each other matching motorcycle repair kits. Dick gave Cass a pile of cozy clothes and he gave Tim a new hard-drive. Cass and Tim gave Dick shirts with puns on them.

Bruce gave Selina a diamond necklace that belonged to his mother. He gave Dick a new motorcycle helmet, Jason a first edition Crime and Punishment in the original Russian. He gave Cass a fully loaded e-reader, and Tim a full collection of Wendy the Werewolf Stalker comics. To Damian, he gave a new set of batarangs all styled like Robin’s R and painted in his colors. He gave Alfred a first edition Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland.

Jason and Alfred exchanged first editions (to Jason, Lolita; to Alfred, Le Comte de Monte Cristo). Cass and Jason gave each other matching sweaters. Tim gave Jason a gift card to a bookstore and gave Cass a gift card to Amazon. “I had more money than ideas, OK?” Tim said. Damian received a new video game from Jason, a book on meditation from Cass, and a gift card from Tim.

Damian was surprisingly generous with his presents. Jason got a new knife, Cass got a box of throwing stars, and Tim got a collapsible bo staff. Tim was the most suspicious of the three, but Bruce gave him an assuring nod, so he thanked Damian.

Marisol was gumming a bow, and had one stuck to her head. Dick gently took it away from her and handed her back to Selina. Selina bounced her and she drooled happily. Dick handed her one of the soft toys and Marisol chewed on it.

Bruce nuzzled Selina's hair and kissed her temple. “Was this a good Christmas?”

“Ask me again after I've had a nap,” she said.

“Do you need someone to watch over Marisol?” Damian asked, eagerly.

“Just for an hour or so,” she said.

“I will look after her,” he said solemnly.

“Make sure you feed her,” Selina said. “She'll be hungry again soon.”

“I'll show him how,” Dick said.

Selina stretched and stood. “I'll be down in a little while.”

“Merry Christmas, Selina,” Dick said. The rest of them echoed it.

“Merry Christmas, everyone.”


End file.
